Island Of Death
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Lily Anne Summers and her boyfriend Nick Van Owen go on a mission with the others, to study Isla Sorna and release the animals on the island, ordered by John Hammond. But when it all gets out of hand, will they survive? (Takes place through Lost World. Sorry again for the Lost World but it will all be through Lily's Pov)
1. Lily Anne Summers

Lily Anne Summers

_Chapter 1_

_Hi guys. I know what you're thinking, what am I doing writing the lost world again. I know I just can't keep away from Jurassic park. But I wanted to add another character into it. I will try to make it as different and not follow the script word by word. This is my new oc. I hope you at least read it._

My life was normal.

I had a life; I had a job, which I loved. I had a family and friends and I had a boyfriend who loved me to death. But when me and him went on a mission to an island called Isla Sorna, we thought it would be an adventure. How wrong we were.

I was a typical twenty five year old with bright blue eyes and mousy brown long hair. I had a job in photography and I loved it. There is so many opportunities were I get to travel the world, go to South Africa and the amazon to study animals.

I should tell you about my boyfriend, Nick Van Owen. He was my college sweetheart, he still is. We met on the first day and we instantly connected, since that day we went everywhere together. Our college trips we were together always. We never got together right away, after a couple of months of getting to know each other and being friends. When he finally admitted his feelings for me, and we began dating.

_Flashback_

_We were studying in my bedroom with our notepads on our laps. We were sitting on our bed facing each other. Our first exam was coming up, and we were testing each other on answers. _

"_So what do you before you press the button to capture a picture?" I asked, looking up. He looked at me then thought for a minute. _

"_Take the lens caps off." He said, looking at me. I glanced down at my paper. I nodded, tiredly. _

"_Yep." I yawned; I placed a hand over my forehead. "You tired?" he asked. _

_I nodded and looked down at my paper, and all of a sudden, I felt a hand brush my cheek. It felt like a feather brushing my skin. I looked up confused at him, and he was inches from me. "Nick." I whispered, my heart was racing with nerves. He leant closer to me, and placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock, before closing them. His lips stayed on mine, for a moment before brushing his nose against mine and opening his brown eyes that I adored. _

"_I really like you Lily. I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He whispered huskily. I shivered in delight and screamed happiness inside; I was waiting for him to do that since the day we met. Let's just say, I liked him from the day we first met._

"_I like you too. I've been waiting for you to do that aswell." I whispered smiling. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and pulled back. _

_End of Flashback_

That's how we got together, we had been together for a full five years, and our relationship was going smoothly as always. With his brown short hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, and his amazing muscly body that I run my hands down his bare back to feel his muscles under his skin. We moved into an apartment together and our relationship was very serious. We had even talked about marriage, but we decided we would give it a couple of more years.

But when John Hammond called us about a mission in Isla Sorna. We could not turn the offer down, we had to go. Of course he was paying us which would come in handy for more photography equipment and more trips around the world.

We also didn't know that it would change our lives, and it would affect us physically and emotionally.

My name is Lily Anne Summers and I am going to tell you about how we survived Isla Sorna.

_Well I know, hate me for doing the lost world again. But it was just an idea that popped into my brain, and another reason is because there is no Nick Van Owen stories, I really liked him. He was kind of hot, lol. _

_And Lily is played by Julianne Hough._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Meeting Dr Malcolm

Meeting Dr Malcolm

_Chapter 2_

The alarm beeped 7:00am I groggily reached over to press the button. I sighed, pushed my hair out my face, and settled back down on my pillow. When I felt two arms slip under me and around my waist, with my back against his chest. Nick.

"Mmmm…we have to get up."

"I don't want to though." He mumbled into my hair kissing it. I smiled and turned around facing him he was so handsome, it made my heart melt. We were so completely in love I almost didn't believe it. Nick tilted his head and started kissing down my neck and collarbone. I gasped in pleasure, as his right hand touch my bare thigh, sliding it up until he touched me _there_. I pulled back and looked into his eyes that were full of desire.

"Nick no, we can't. We have to get up and start preparing to go to the garage." I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me. "5 more minutes." He protested. I gave in and for the next five minutes, we just made out and ran his hands over my bare body. Since we had some fun last night.

I pulled away from kissing his chest and smirked at him with his eyes closed and his hands on my waist. I leant over, grabbed his shirt, and pulled it on over me and he opened his eyes in disappointment. "Come on its time to get up now."

His eyes swept over me, with my bare legs and his shirt and messy hair. Damn him, for giving me sex hair. "Wanna join me for a shower?" I smirked, his face lit up and he jumped of the bed and pulled me into the bathroom.

_An hour later_

"So you ahead and I'll follow you in a cab after I drop Jack off at my moms." I said as we were packing our photography equipment in the van. He nodded; I swept my bangs from my face, as I lifted the heavy cases. "Here, I'll get them." he took them from me.

"Do you think Sarah is ok?" I asked. I was great friends with Sarah I met her couple of years ago on our travels, and when we go to new places she sometimes comes with us.

"Yeah she's a strong girl, she'll be pretty pissed that we are coming early though."

I nodded and he got in to the van, starting the engine. He nudged the window down, and kissed me. "I'll see you later. Give a hug from Jack from me." Jack was our bulldog we got a year ago. He was like a child to us.

"Ok. I'll meet you about one." He nodded and parked out the driveway.

XXXX

Nick pulled into the garage, coming in backwards carefully, he got out and saw Eddie Carr and another tall man who he recognized as Dr Ian Malcolm. "Thanks for the two minute warning Eddie." He tapped Eddie's arm as he walked around to the back of the van and opened the doors.

"Nick Van Owen, this is Ian Malcolm." Eddie said introducing them.

"Nick's our photographer. Ian's well Ian." Ian and Nick shook hands.

"You do wildlife photography?"

Nick nodded and turned back to the cases, "Yeah wildlife, combat, you name it." he took the cases out, and placed them to another worker. "When I was with nightline. I was in Rwanda, Chechnya, Bosnia thanks."

"I do volunteer work for Greenpeace once in a while."

"Greenpeace. What drew you there?" Ian asked curiously.

Nick turned his head and smirked. "Women." He chewed his chewing gum and moved out of Ian's way. "Greenpeace is 80 per cent female."

"Noble." Ian said. Nick shook his head, "Nah me and my girlfriend went there. We still do to help. But yeah noble was last year. This year am getting paid. Hammond's check cleared, or I wouldn't be going on this wild goose chase." He grabbed a massive bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Where you're going is the only places in the world were the geese chase you." Ian said, Nick didn't look so convinced.

"Hey!" A voice broke out, behind them. They turned to see Lily walking towards them, with a bag over her shoulder and another bag on her shoulder. "Sorry am late." She kissed Nick's cheek, and he kissed her cheek. "Traffic was horrible." She gave Nick one of her heavy bags, and turned around to Ian and Eddie. "Hi Eddie." He nodded smiling as he was trying to work the satellite phone.

"Lil this is Ian Malcolm. Ian this is my girlfriend Lily." Nick said introducing them.

"Hi nice to meet you. Am Lily Summers." She said politely shaking his hand. "Yeah same to you too. So your uh a wildlife photographer aswell?"

"Yes, been one for six years now and loving it." she smiled, Nick looked down at her lovingly. "Come on Iet's get your stuff prepared before we leave." He said and pulled her along, she waved at Ian before leaving with Nick.

XXXX

_Lily's Pov_

"It's the high hide. A high hide you know you go up and hide high." Eddie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ian looked at Eddie confused. "It goes up to where the trees are and keeps the researchers out of harm's way." He said as we walked after him. Nick was checking it out with the other men who were testing it.

"Actually it puts them at a very convenient biting height." Ian said, I stopped "Really?" I asked.

"Well big enough for the T Rex's." he said, I had a nagging feeling in my throat but I ignored it. And we continued on. "Do you have the time?" Ian asked again rubbing the back of his neck. Sarah was right; he really did freak out a lot. "We're leaving in 3 hours." I began to walk off from them to see a little black African girl walking towards the vehicles we were taking. She looked behind her, and saw me watching her then she quickly walked the other way. It seemed a little suscipous but I let go. Three hours later, we were on our way, to the island.

_My second chapter done. Is it any good?_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. The Five Deaths

The Five Deaths

_Chapter 3_

We were halfway across the ocean and we could see the island coming into our view, when Eddie suddenly got seasick; I bit my lip from laughing aloud at the sight of him leaning over board, with his gun in his hand. Nick was speaking to the captain, and Ian and me were watching the waves around us; Ian was staring out into space. He probably is wondering if Sarah was ok or if she was hurt. Our trailer and jeeps were parked behind us apparently, it took a while to get the captain to get us this far.

"You ok?" I asked Ian, he had a look of worry on his face. I knew he loved Sarah and she loved him but she was so damn secretive and persistent.

"I don't know why am here." He answered without looking at me.

"You love her that's why. That's what people do when they love each other, when the people they love are in danger; you go after them and bring them back."

"Mm. I know I love her it's just strange, I have been with so many women for years, and it always ended in divorce. I have three kids to three different women, and now when I met Sarah four years ago it just felt like it was going to end the same way. Now after knowing for four years I can't let her go. It's like she has stolen my heart completely, no matter how abnormal she is."

I tilted my head to the side and briefly saw Eddie come back from over the edge to face us while holding a hand to his mouth again. "Couldn't we just airlift into the island?"

"Helicopters are too disruptive. If Sarah's in a delicate situation, the last thing I want to do is cause the animals to panic." Ian said and looked back at me.

"Well then she's a lucky girl to have someone like you. You're a good man Ian." I smiled, the land was right up to us now and we were about 20 metres away from the grass.

"Gee Thanks." He smiled and I was glad I cheered him up a little. We turned around to and leant by the railing to see what Eddie was doing, thankfully he was adjusting the rigging on some strapped down equipment.

"lindstradit air rifle. Fires a subsonic Fluger dart." He held it up to us.

"Work any better than you satellite phone?" Ian asked.

"That's funny." Eddie said, he grabbed something else which I didn't know what it was. "I loaded it with enhanced venom from conus purpurascenes: south sea cone shell. Most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Acts within 0.002 of a second. It's faster than nerve-conduction velocity, so the animals down before it even feel the dart."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Like if you shot yourself in the foot?" Eddie asked, I looked at Eddie. "Don't do that. You'd be dead before you even realised it."

"Look how vicious are these animals, I mean I heard the stories but-" I started,

Ian cut in, "John Hammond has already told you what you're going to see on this island. Being sane people, I'm sure you don't believe him. And I'm sure you've concluded that I'm out of my mind too. I won't bother trying to convince you otherwise. But even if you think I'm deluded and harmless, I promise you, this place is not. There are things in the interior of the island that not only can kill you, they want to kill you. If you take this place lightly, you'll never leave it."

That made some feelings inside of me twitch uncomfortably. It sounded true, and I believed him. Before I could say anything though, the captain and Nick were ranting or in this case talking about how to get ashore.

They came across the jeep and walked over to us, while talking in Spanish. The captain has a scruffy beard and looks as if he was in his mid-forties, his little boy looked around eight.

"He says he's unloading us here. He won't go further up the river." Nick said coming to stand by Ian and me. The little boy speaks to his father. I looked at the little boy and smiled, he looked at me strangely then back at his father.

"He's heard too many stories about this island." He said pointing his finger at them he turned to us, "He'll drop us and anchor offshore."

"What kind of stories?" Ian asked, placing his hands behind her back. I looked at the captain interested. Nick looks at me and Eddie then turns to the Captain.

"Que tipo de cuentos?" Nick asked. _What kind of stories. (Italics are the translation) _I could understand what he was saying because me and Nick learnt Spanish when we went and spent a month in Spain together.

"De pescadores. Que acercaron demasiado a las islas y nunca volvieron." The Captain replied in Spanish. _ Fishing. That came too close to the islands and never returned._

Nick turned to us, "Stories of fishermen that came to close to the island and never returned." He motioned with his hand.

"Tengo la radio, tengo, I el telefone de have the satellite satellite. Cuando me phone. When you need necesitas, llamame me, send the call. Podemos estar aqui en We can be here in two dos horas. Pero no me hours."

Nick interrupted him and turned to us again, "He has a radio. He has a satellite phone. When you need him, call and he'll be here in two hours." He explained to Ian, more than me and Eddie.

"I lugar cerca de estas won't stay anywhere islas. Se llaman Las near these islands." The captain said and hugged his boy to him protectively. _ I will not stay here on these islands._

"But he will not stay anywhere near these islands." He said, confidently. Nick was always better than me in Spanish.

"Se llaman Las near these islands. Cinco Muertes. They call them the – -" _These are called the near islands. Five Deaths. They call them the -_

Wait! The five deaths?

Nick stopped also, he didn't realize this. "Las Cinco Muertes?" He asked again. The captain gave a nod, "Si."

Eddie spoke for the first time, "But what does that mean?"

Nick turned to faced us, "The Five Deaths." For the first time, Nick's face distinctly registers concern. He notices Ian is staring at him. Nick turns away, picks up his pack, and thanks the Captain.

That made me swallow thickly, and the feeling I got was cut deeper into me like a knife. I started to wonder if we should come at all.

XXXX

After we docked and went on land the boat couldn't get away from us faster if it wanted too. The little boy was so happy to get away from here. I wondered if it was bad as Ian and the Captain thought it was. My thoughts quickly vanished when we had to grab our equipment and load them into the jeeps and the trailer. Ian got in the jeep, Eddie got in the one behind him and Nick and me were driving the Trailer. Well Nick was.

My stomach was doing strange knots as we drove on the bumpy grass. I pulled checked my hair and pulled it into a pony tail and put a wipe on my face to calm me down, I don't know but I so hot and it wasn't even hot out there. It might off just been my nerves though.

Nick glanced at me; he must have seen I was getting hot and bothered. "You alright there Lil?" He asked.

I looked at him, "Of course. Just a little hot right now."

"You're always hot." He smirked, and I playfully smacked his arm.

"No I just, I don't know I have a bad feeling about this."

Without looking at me, I could tell he was worried. I knew him like a book. Every expression look or touch I could tell if something was up, "Yeah I feel the same." He looked at me then, worry clear on his face. I touched his arm and gave it a small squeeze and a small comforting smile, then looked ahead of us to the awaiting jungle.

_Well that what do you think?_

_I am a little disappointed; I have no reviews but please, please, please. Just review, 95 people have read it and not one have reviewed. It would make my day! _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Sarah's Attack

Sarah's Attack

_Chapter 4_

"I built a location sensor in 's phone, so we should get a reading." Eddie said the Sensor in his hand as we walked down the paths. Me and Nick had our video camera's out ready, Eddie has his gun just in case.

"I'm so relieved." Ian sarcastically shot back.

"Don't push my buttons." Eddie sneered.

"We're almost on top of her dot. She should be right here." Ian said.

Nick pushed past them and pointed a finger, "Over there." Ian looked ahead and started running so did we. We splashed through puddles getting my beige trousers. We came to a stop to see a torn backpack. Ian knelt down and looked through it he poked his fingers through the holes. It looked like an animal had teared through her pack back. Ian took a cell phone out, and looked up.

"SARAH!"

"SAA!" Nick shouted beside me, I looked ahead too. "SARAH!" I shouted.

"SARAH!" Ian shouted again louder. Eddie stood there not knowing what to do.

"SARAH HARDING!" Nick shouted, I looked at him in a weird way. _Why would he say her last name? _

"How many Sarah's do you think are on this island?" Ian answered my own question.

"SARAH!" We shouted again, "SAA!"

"She must be nearby-"I started but the trees start to sway and rustle. Nick and Eddie and Ian notice this and straight up. Eddie looks the other way and walks away from us. Nick grabs his video camera and turns it on, while Ian looks around. I walk and follow Eddie who doesn't notice me coming.

"What?" Ian said, as him and Nick walked toward us.

Without looking back at us he replied. "Something big."  
Our attention was fixed on a large stegosaur. I think it was, my jaw dropped and I nearly fainted on the spot. Nick put a hand on my shoulder, to support me. Another one was after it, and we walked backwards. _Relax this is a herbivore it's not going to hurt you, _I kept replaying in my head.

Another one came after it, then Eddie nearly fell to the ground with shock. "Woah! Ooh yikes wow!" he said, his mouth opening and closing as he placed a head on Ian to keep standing.

Nick was still chewing his gum and looked fascinated with them, a loud moan came behind us, and I shrieked a little. We spun around to see a massive one coming behind us. That was a big one.

Nick nudged my shoulder and looked at me smiling while chewing his gum; he held his camera up to his eye and motioned me to do the same. I numbly set my camera and took a shot.

"This is, this is magnificent." Eddie said still memorized by the dinosaur. Ian looked at him then at me and Nick who was taking constant pictures of the dinosaurs. He stood in my way, "Yeah. Ooh ah. That's how it always starts. But then there's running and screaming." He said, that made another jab at my heart.

_It was a jab of fear and I knew now why I felt fear. It was because of these animals sure these ones weren't harmless but what about the carnivores? _

"Wow." Eddie said. Nick couldn't seem to get enough as he continued to take pictures every few seconds. I placed my camera down, since I had took 28 pictures in two minutes.

"Well this was a surprise." I stated. Nick hopped on to a long log and jumped on to the next one, trying to get a better view of them. We stayed in silence for a minute until…

"HEY NICK!" A voice shouted and Nick went sprawling on the log behind him he nearly cracked his head open if it wasn't for his arms flying on the log under him. It was Sarah, I smiled.

Sarah laughed; I smirked at Nick's face. He totally shit his pants there. God I wished I would of took a picture of that.

"I guess, you got the jump on us there didn't you Sarah." Nick said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Sarah laughed a little but it faded when she saw us or more like Ian. "Ian, I never thought Hammond would get you to come here." She laughed again, and jumped into the puddle.

"Hey Eddie, hey Lily!"

"Hey Sarah." We replied.

"Got a granola bar or something? I'm starving!"

"Did you see those animals that came by? A family group, a pair bond and a subadult, long after the juvenile was nest bound. Every egg clutch, I've seen has crushed trampled shells. The hatchlings stay in the birth environment a long time. That's conclusive. I can end that controversy if I get a shot of the nest." Sarah rambled to Ian who waited patiently for her to stop.

He held up her backpack, "have you been attacked?"

"Oh no, that's my lucky pack. That's how it always looks." She smiled slightly.

"Ok Sarah."

Sarah looked at me and took my camera out from around my neck, "Hey Lil, you don't mind if I borrow this. I dropped mine in the water yesterday. The shutter's muffled, right?"

"Yes." I said switching the camera on for her.

"Low ASA color?"

"Agfa 25."

"Filter?"

"Polarizer." I replied back, smiling. I could never lie to her.

"Thanks Lil you're the best." She said and walked off.

"I'll be right back babe, I promise!" she shouted to Ian before disappearing around the bush.

We wasted no time in following her. We were walking through puddles trying to catch up to her.

"Sarah! when Hammond called you, why didn't you say something to me?!" Ian shouted at her. Me and Nick were holding hands as we walked.

"Because you would have tried to stop me from coming." She said back.

"I would have tied you to the bed!" He shot back. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at the thought of someone trying to stop Sarah from going where she wanted, never mind Ian.

"I figured out how the animals survived without lysine."

"I-I don't care."

"If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich. And the carnivores, well, they eat the herbi - -"a loud moan came from the other side of grass which was a few metres away.

Sarah stopped and looked at us. "Wait. Just stay here, be quiet. I'll be back." and she ran off yet again. We couldn't seem to keep up with her. She wasn't like this when we went on trips together.

"Sarah no no!" Ian said, running after her. I unlocked my hand from Ian as we ran after them.

Sarah looked back at us, "Stay there." She said and walked over a log and slowed down her pace and knelt down under a branch.

We knelt down, she still had my camera so I couldn't do nothing but watch. Nick was videoing this, and Eddie had a firm grip on his gun while Ian has his eyes glued to Sarah and the dinosaur.

"Sarah, she's much too close."

"What's she doing?" asked Eddie.

"Too close. Too close."

Sarah held her hand out and gently touched the dinosaurs nose. "See she has to touch. She can't not touch." Ian whispered, Nick was taking pictures again, and Eddie looked enthralled by it.

"She's going right up to it. Once she sees something, she has to…"

Sarah was full on touching the animal on the nose and stroking it softly, it made a loud nose, and she took her hand off it.

"Wow, is this even possible?" Eddie said to himself.

"What?" Ian said.

"Sweetheart watch the projector on the camera it might blow over." I said to Nick, he didn't seem to hear me as his attention was still fixed on the animal.

"This? What did you think you'd document? What did you think you'd see?" he asked us.

"Animals. Maybe…Large Iguanas." Nick said without looking at him. I looked at Ian, "Basically big lizards."

Ian sighed and shrugged. "Fruitcakes."

Sarah placed the camera above her eyes, and clicked but it made a noise and it set the animal off.

"It's getting very angry." Ian whispered and stood up; Sarah looked up at us, and mouthed help.

"Sarah Sarah."

We stood up now; my heart began to race as Sarah was chased by a very angry Stegosaur. "Sarah!" Ian jumped over the log, and Nick tossed his camera to me and jumped over and restrained Ian.

"Shoot it!" Ian shouted to Eddie.

"They're protecting their baby!" Eddie said, the gun in position.

"So am I!" Ian cried helplessly.

I felt hopeless; I got stuck with holding the equipment, while Eddie prepared to shoot it. Nick was holding Ian back from saving Sarah, and Sarah was in a death situation.

The male stegosaur roared and whacked its tail and Sarah but she dodged it and the other one came charging at her, but she ran into a log.

"Shit!" I shouted, as the dinosaur dug its claws into the log. After a moment, they started to leave.

"They're leaving. I think they're leaving." Eddie sighed. I think he was more relieved to not shoot the animal than Sarah alive.

Ian immediately rushed forward, Nick came to me and took his camera out my hand, and looked into my eyes. "What?"

"I didn't realize how amazing this place is, but it's also giving me a bad feeling." He said, as Sarah and Ian embraced.

"Come here." I said and he pulled me against his chest and hugged me. Therefore, Ian really does love Sarah.

XOXO

"Wow." Eddie dreamily said for the 50th time. As we walked through the bushes.

Ian and Sarah were behind us, and Me and Nick were behind Eddie, Nick was checking his camera, and I was checking what Sarah got on my camera.

"These images, are incredible, guys shoot their whole life and never get stuff half this good. Just give me the pulitzar right now. The competitions over, close the entries. I'd like to thank everyone else who lost." Nick said, taking a cigarette out from his ear.

"Hey!" I said in disbelief. He said he stopped smoking a few weeks ago, before I could say anything though Sarah beat me to it.

"Don't light that! Dinosaurs pick up scents from miles away. We're here to observe and document, not to interact."

"She's right Nick." I took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it in my jacket pocket. He rolled his eyes and me. "You said you stopped smoking weeks ago."

"I know and I did, but I didn't know what to expect when we came here so I thought one couldn't hurt."

"Yeah, or was that just an excuse to have one again." I cocked an eyebrow up and smirked.

"Maybe." He winked back, I laughed and pushed him and he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him kissing my head. "Stop it." I said, smiling.

"Make me." he said, looking at me.

"Shut up, and kiss me." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him toward me, he kissed me. My stomach always done flip-flops when he kissed me, it was a weird experience but it was nice. He placed his hands on my waist, he asked for entrance and I let him in. until Eddie interrupted us…

"Hey you two, quit sucking faces at each other and hurry up, I think I smell smoke."

My face was red, but Eddie didn't look bothered, because we could smell smoke, so we jogged a head, until we could see black coming out of the trees.

"Oh my Gosh." I said, Nick pushed past Eddie and ran down the hill, were the smoke was becoming thicker.

Eddie and me stopped, "Where's the fire?"

"Down there, "I pointed with my finger. I ran to catch up with Nick. I ran behind him and the fire was outside the trailers.

"Who would do this?" I asked looking around.

"FIRE! Dr. Malcolm, fire base camp!"

Nick grabbed a gallon of water from the jeep, as we tried to put the fire out. Sarah and Ian appeared from the trees. "No! Water makes the smoke billow. Use dirt!"

Nick poured it over the fire, and we kicked dirt into the fire as it decreased down.

"Who the hell started the fire?" Ian asked, then we heard the trailer door opening. It was Ian's daughter, my eyes widened. What is she doing here?

She had a saucepan in her hand and put on a brave face. "I just wanted to make dinner wanted it ready when you guys got back, yeah." She said, and tried to smile.

I bit my lip and looked down, Ian looked furious. Nick looked surprised, This should be interesting.

_Quite a long chapter…thank you for the two reviewers - hydra350 and Rubii that reviewed the last chapters. Hope to get more soon. Another chapter might be up tomorrow, if it isn't it will be up through the week. But if it is tomorrow it will be a short chapter. _

_TTFN._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1 _


	5. I Won't Let Anything Happen To You

I Won't Let Anything Happen To You

_Chapter 5_

Me Nick and Eddie were stood by the jeeps trying to set up all the equipment and Sarah was sealing all our food in plastic zip lock bags, on the other side Ian was arguing with his ten-year-old daughter who had hidden in the trailer. How she did it without being caught I don't know, but she seemed like a pretty smart kid.

"Does anyone see the resemblance here?" Nick asked looking back and forth at Ian and Kelly. I sent Nick a look to say _this is not the time to ask about it. _

"You practically told me to come here!" Kelly shouted on the hood of the jeep, while Ian was trying to make a call on the satellite phone.

"I-I what?" Ian said a look of confusion on his face. I held my head down not wanting to seem like I was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You said don't listen to me; I thought you were trying to tell me something." She said flailing her hands in the air.

"You knew exactly what I meant! You don't have the faintest idea what's going on this island, of the danger you put yourself in."

Nick leans over and whispers to Eddie, gesturing to Malcolm and Kelly.

"Do you see any family resemblance there?"

"Nick, stop it." I hissed.

"What do you want to do, lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?" Sarah said bringing two tanks to the jeep boot. She smiled at Kelly wickedly, so they like to get on Ian's nerves then. "Thank you, Sarah."

"Hey, don't even start the teaming up thing." Ian said, sharply. Sarah went back to them and stood there. Ian looked at her, and shooed her away, "Hey you, out of the conversation."

Kelly and Sarah starting talking, I took my brown hair down and it fell to my waist and sighed as the wind gently blew it from side to side. Nick was unpacking other equipment we needed.

"Eddie, why doesn't this thing work?"

"It's not a land line. You're not in a phone booth, you gotta wait for a decent signal."

Ian smacks it down angrily. "Violence and technology, not good bedfellows." Eddie gestured with his hand.

I gave Sarah a bag of food that needed to be covered up in bags, "Hammond wants your equipment as close to the animals as possible." Sarah explained to us, as I gave her more bags.

"Great idea, while you're at it, why don't your smear on a little sheep's blood." Ian said walking over with Kelly's hand in his.

"Eddie, is there any reasons to think the radio in the trailer might work? Don't tease me."

"If you feel qualified, try flicking the switch to on."

Ian stiffened, "Ok everybody listen, listen. Am taking my daughter out of here, anyone who wants to come with me this is your last chance to get out."

I shifted from one foot to the other, at the fear in Ian's voice and smiled slightly at Kelly who smiled back. Sarah straps on her backpack and addresses me Eddie and Nick.

"Okay, listen, when we're out in the field, nothing we do can leave any room for people to say our findings were contaminated. Once the academic world smells blood in the water, you're dead."

Ian who headed for the trailer, stops and shouts back at us. "If you're staying, I'd be happy to deliver a letter to your loved ones. Give you a chance to say good bye to them." I cocked an eyebrow up at his attitude; Sarah sent me a look while saying.

"We leave no scent of any kind. No hair tonics, no cologne, no insect repellant, seal all our food in plastic bags."

"Maybe you have some personal effects you'd like me to pass on. It's the least I can do." He said opening the door.

"Our presence has to be one hundred percent antiseptic. If we so much as bend a blade of grass." she shouted then stopped when he slammed the door behind him.

"Well I think that went fairly well." She said coming around to me. Nick laughed, while Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Fairly well? I think that's a bit of an understatement." I said, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Good luck to me." she said and walked into the trailer. We just left them to deal with their problems.

I turned to the guys and jumped on the jeep by Eddie who was sitting on it. "So what do you think of this place then?"

"It's amazing, I mean did you see those Stegosaurus before?" Eddie said bewildered again. Me and Nick rolled our eyes, not only did he keep mentioning them freaking stegosaurs but he has a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes, It seemed amazing for the first couple of times but now it's just blown over." I said taking a bag of salt and vinegar chips from Nick's bag.

"Well from what I've seen, I think we can expect plenty more." Nick said taking the bag out of my hand and eating them.

"Great." I said sarcastically, he looked at me before swallowing. "Don't you like it here?"

I shrugged and jumped down next to him. "Yeah I like here but we don't know what else is out there. There are carnivores, you know the not so friendly dinosaurs, and we have no idea what is out there and what we will run into." I said seriously.

He took my hand and led me around by the trees were Eddie couldn't hear us. I leant back by the tree and watched as he looked at my face. "What is this really about Lily?"

I sighed and looked away, "You know what this is about Nick. We accepted the offer to come here, and now that we are here I feel something is going to happen."

"I know, I felt it too but I figured if we just stay on the out of the carnivore's way we'll be fine."

A look of disbelief appeared on my face. "Yes but we don't know if we will be in their way or if they're in our way. The stegosaurus before, he just appeared and we didn't know. We need to be more careful next time. Hammond warned us of the dangers here, but he didn't express how vicious these things can be. From the stories that Ian told us, you're not one bit worried?"

He came toward me and took my face in his hands. "Yes I am worried, but as I said we will be fine just as long as we take precautions and out their way. As soon as we got some great images and documents done, we are out of here."

I took a deep breath and tried to shake the feeling inside away from me. "I love you Lily and I won't let anything happen to you." He said, and pulled me against him; I tucked my head under his chest and just let him hold me.

After a moment or two, rumbling was heard and broke us from our peace. We looked at each other in confusion, "Is that helicopters I hear?" I asked, and we went back out hand in hand to the jeeps and trailer. Eddie was looking out with his gun in his hand.

"What is it?" Ian said coming out of the trailer with Kelly and Sarah.

A bunch of helicopters came around a cliff with trucks hanging on to them. The noises grew louder as they whizzed past us. Ian and Kelly ran out and he waved around to get their attention. "HELLO! OVER HERE!"

Nick was taking more pictures again, while Eddie shouted over his binoculars. "It says InGen on the side of that chopper!"

Ian and Sarah looked back at him, "I don't get that why would, why would Hammond send two teams?!" he asked waving his arm out in confusion. I was confused aswell, he didn't mention sending two teams out here. Just us five.

Ian and Kelly ran back up to us. "Cut the umbilical dad!" Kelly shouted through the noise. Sarah came towards us. "Doesn't he trust us?! We haven't even started!"

I would like to know what the hell was going on.

_Hi another chapter as promised! I hope you enjoy it, another Nick/Lily moment I'll be back next week with another chapter. Please more reviews…._

_TTFN._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	6. The Baby T Rex

The Baby T Rex

_Chapter 6_

"Hammond didn't send these guys. Peter Ludlow did." Ian stated as we walked on to the cliff, that would hide us so none of InGen could see us.

"What do they want?" Asked Sarah keeping a hold of Kelly's hand.

"They want their money back." Nick said beside me.

Ian looks at him in a how does he know face. I look at him as well; he didn't mention this to us.

"Well because Hammond spoke to me privately about it all," Nick shrugged. We settled down on top of the cliff, dinosaurs were running from the jeeps, I didn't know much about dinosaurs but before we left I did a little research on them and it looked like some of them were Hadrosaurus, Carninthosaurus, Maiasaurus, they were all herbivores.

As the sunglows bright orange on the horizon, I raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes and peer down at the vista below the ridge.

In the lenses of the binoculars, I could see more of them a clan of mixed herd of midsize herbivores - Hadrosaur and Galliminuses and another one something beginning with P and ending in Saur's, racing across the plain below. Ian had one had on Kelly's back so that she didn't fall and Sarah was looking through the binoculars.

Nick was getting out his camera and the equipment; I took out my camera and started taking photos. Nick got up, placed the camera piece to the cliff, and sat down next to me, while recording the scene before us.

The jeeps were fastening their pace, and they tried to grab the dinosaur with a net, but it was fighting it. Then they pulled a rope around the Galliminuses and tightened it causing the dinosaur to shriek and move pulling the two InGen workers in the air with screams and they land on their feet. The next thing they pulled it until it collapsed with a pained cry onto the ground.

It was pure silence after that, Ian and Eddie had a sad expression on their face, Kelly looked confused and sad and Sarah and Nick looked pissed off. It was too upsetting to watch it any longer so I snapped the camera shut.

Ian lowers the binoculars. Sarah mutters to herself, concerned. "They must not know. They think they're in herbivore territory…"

"They are, aren't they?" I asked looking back at her.

"They're on a game trail, Lily. That's no man's land." That meant us we weren't supposed to be there. We were weren't supposed to be here at all.

XOXO

As darkness falls, the hunters have established base camp in an area they have trampled and cleared just below the ridge. Blue laser fences encircle the perimeter; half a dozen tents are set up around a central campfire. The vehicles are all parked at one end, away from the tents. At the other end, there is a row of at least a dozen "capture containers," cages that hold the fruits of their roundup.

Were knelt in the bushes just far enough to see what was going on, Nick looked through the binoculars and Sarah moved to sit by Ian.

"Carninthosaurus, Compsognathus, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus looks like they went for herbivores or small scavengers." Sarah explained.

"Why would you even want to take dinosaurs of this island in the first place?" I asked pointedly to myself.

"Well it's all about money." Ian said, taking hold of Sarah's waist.

"This is why Hammond was in such a hurry to get you here. He knew they were coming." Ian said staring out at them

"My God, they are well organised." Eddie said for the first time.

"I can't believe Peter Ludlow's running all this." Ian said, looking through binoculars of his own.

"He isn't. Check out the guy walking past the fire." Nick speaks up. I looked through mine as well to see a tall guy with a large nose and a cowboy hat on another guy with darker hair with weapons slung over their shoulders.

"I've run into this guy before. In Brazil. He was spear hunting jaguars. Said it was immoral to go after them any other way. Thinking he's a hunter/philosopher. He's the one in charge." Nick said. _Oh yeah he told me about him, he thought he was all that. _

"So they actually wanna make another park here? After what happened on the other island?" Kelly asked confidently, thankfully she wasn't crying with fear or she would off blown our cover here. _She was actually being quite brave considering she was only twelve years old._

"They're not building anything, they are taking these animals of the island. On to the mainland." Ian finished, Kelly looked at him.

"Night is falling, people. We should get back to base camp." Eddie announced.

"Absolutely. We have indulged our curiosity long enough. Kelly and I are going back to the trailers with Eddie to send the radio call for the boat. Who's coming?"

"We haven't come close to finishing our work yet." I said in fact we aren't even halfway through it.

"Your work has been invalidated by their presence. What Hammond needed to sway the public opinion was a record of his Lost World….before it was found. It's too late for that."

"Look, you might as well know, Hammond told us these guys might show up. He honestly thought we'd have time to finish before they got here. But, in case we didn't, he sent a back-up plan." Nick said.

"What back-up plan?" Sarah asked with a furious look on her face.

"Us." He said gesturing to him and me. I nodded, and took the bag.

He drops his pack on a rock and zips it open; pulling out some of the tools he loaded back in the garage a bolt cutter. A hunting knife. A pry bar.

"Why, Nick! You are a tree-hugger." Eddie exclaimed. I titled my head to the side and cocked an eyebrow.

Ian shook his head at us then turned to Sarah, "I must get Kelly off this island now. So, I'll ask you one more time, and not again are you coming with us?"

She looks from him to Nick and me, who shoves implements of destruction into a tool belt and straps on.

"I can't let them get away with it, Ian."

Kelly intervened, "What are you guys going to do?!"

"Wait, please, listen to me. We are teetering on the edge of a very unstable situation here. It's Gambler's Ruin."

Sarah gives a here we go again look, "What?"

"A statistical phenomenon. Says everything in the world goes in streaks. It's real, you see it everywhere - - in baseball, in blackjack, in stock markets. Once things go bad, they tend to stay bad. Bad things cluster. They go to hell together."

"They're about to. For them." Nick said.

He goes to the edge of the ridge and waits, holding out his hand for me, I take it and he helps me over and keeps a hold of my hand. Sarah walks over and Nick helps her.

Sarah looks back at Ian, who's staring at her angrily. I looked away from their intense stare at the dinosaurs down there hoping to get down there.

"Come on, let's get this over and done with." Sarah said, walking in front of us.

XOXO

About five minutes later, at the edge of the hunters' camp Me, Nick and Sarah scramble down a hillside and stop at the cages and jeeps.

Nick pulls the bolt cutter from his back pocket. He squirms along until he finds the jeep's fuel line and he snips it. He ducks out of the way just as the stream of fuel begins to pour into the dirt. As we work on snipping the gas on the jeeps, we hear a loud scream from the jungle. It sounded like a cry from a dinosaur. We went past tents and camps, and came to the cages that the animals were held in. "Wow," Nick mumbled. We went to the first dinosaur that was breathing quite heavily and looked through the bars to find its eyes half way open. It's still knocked out. It moaned when it saw us, Nick smiled and we went to the door of the cage. Sarah unlocked the door and pulled it open a little so the dinosaur could push it open.

The Carinthosaur that was tranquilized earlier stands there dully, eyes heavy and glassy, still under the effects. Nick opens the cage, and leaves open and rushes to another dinosaur, which roared.

I opened the next four cages with Sarah; the dinosaurs were really pissed off. Who would want to bring home a bunch of dinosaurs are they insane?

We move to the next one, which had a stegosaur, its row of fins bristling. We carry on opening the cages with our bolt cutters. Most of the animals were still suffering the side effects from being dosed_. So they were going to get pretty nasty when they get out._

I opened the next one with Nick's help, and then we walked over to the triceratops to find Sarah looking at it. We realized we needed something bigger to open this cage. It breathed and something like smoke came out of its nose, we stepped back.

"Have you?" I said, he nodded and pulled out a massive pair of pyliers, and twisted them around the cage handle and pulled on his strength until it finally opened. We finished the last two ones and already the dinosaurs were coming out of their cages. We took one good look at the mess we had made. The dinosaurs were getting angry and ready to move.

Nick took my hand and motioned for Sarah to come and we ran back into the trees were they couldn't find us. "Hang on, we might have some turbulence." We waited for the next three minutes until, rumbling and crashing are head. Hunters go flying as the tent-covered triceratops, its horns tearing through the canvas, rumbles across the camp. Men shout in alarm, the triceratops bellows in anger and confusion, chaos reigns.

Now really upset, the animal panics and lashes out in all directions, blasting through tents, demolishing and or setting ablaze anything that gets in its way. Its considerable hindquarter slams into a parked jeep. Sending it rolling across the camp.

The jeep flattens the largest tent and slams down on its side. Its broken gas line sprays gas over the ground, the gas hits one of the dozens of small blazes the triceratops has left in its wake and the flame shoots up the ribbon of gas. Then the jeep explodes and goes into a tree. Ajay and Roland come flying out of it.

_Oooh I think we done some damage here._ Nick smiled while chewing his gum. Sarah looked proudly.

We run through the camp with the others to get back to the other side, but me Nick and Sarah get separated on the way. Nick runs in another direction in to the bushes and me and Sarah have no choice but to run the other way, because the workers were pushing us forward.

"NICK!" we shouted but he was gone. My heart started to beat faster.

XOXO

_Nick's Pov_

I ran into the bushes expecting Lily and Sarah to be following me, but when I turned back, they weren't there. Oh god, don't tell me we were separated. I hope they never were caught or captured. I heard a dinosaur moaning again the same one we heard before. Without another thought, I ran straight toward the noise.

It was getting louder and louder as I ran closer to it. It sounded like a cry for help, I quickly came across a muddy area and found it on the floor in a weird position. I ran to it splashing mud around my feet and knelt down next to it. I noticed its wounded leg hanging at an odd angle.

"Sick Bastards." I mumbled under my breath, and walked around it and with one strong tug; I pulled the stake out of the ground. I unwrapped the rope from around its leg, and I placed my arms around the dinosaur, which I recognized to be a baby T Rex. _Oh they are not going to like this, I thought._ I lifted it up and it screamed in pain again.

Ian Sarah and Lily were going to kill me.

XOXO

Me and Sarah were waiting by the jeep looking for any signs of Nick. I was trembling with fear with the thought of something happening to him.

_No no Lily you can't think like that, he's ok he's probably just looking for us. he's strong he knows what he's doing._

"Lil, he's a tough guy he'll be ok." Sarah put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath. _God Nick where the fuck are you?_

We waited in silence for what it seemed like a hour, when it was only five minutes. We heard sounds of water behind us, and we spun to see ripples of water moving. We took a step forward to see what it was, and then a sound of a pained cry was heard. A head of a dinosaur was popping up from the other side of the grass by the water. Then it was Nick!

"Nick. Your ok-"I said but trailed off when it was a baby T Rex in Nick's arms.

"Nick oh my God, are you out of your mind?" Sarah stressed. Nick grunted and shook his head and came from the water to the jeep.

"Do you have any idea what that thing is?!" I shouted, angrily. The baby's cries grew louder and it could attract the parents to us. Great going Nick, but it was in pain.

"She's got a broken leg. Let's get it in side before they can hear us." He said, and I opened the car door for him I helped him in the car putting the baby's tail around his leg.

"Your nuts." Sarah sighed,

"You ain't seen nothing yet." I stated, and walking to the other side of the car.

"Man, Ian's not gonna like this." Sarah said looking out before her. I shook my head and got in next to Nick, with the crying baby.

"Why the hell did you bring that thing with us?"

"Lily she's hurt, if we don't set it right the adults are going to look for whoever broken its leg."

A pang of sadness came through me, and I looked down at the screaming dinosaur. "I supposed your right." _The poor animal, I just hoped we could fix the leg before the adults come for it._ Sarah got in the truck beside Nick, and me and turned on the engine. "You ready?" she asked.

We nodded, "Go as fast as you can." I said, uncomfortable with sitting next to a screaming dinosaur. Around about ten minutes later, we drove past Eddie who looked at us, with shocked expression guess he could hear the baby screaming. He should be glad he's not in the car with us.

We then stopped at the trailer and I sighed with relief that we were back. Sarah and Nick got out the car and I grabbed the bags, Nick grabbed the baby through the tearing rain. "I'll get her. All right, That's It, I got you, I got you. " He grabbed the baby. _I wondered what he would be like as a dad, he would be a great father_. STOP IT LILY! THIS IS SO NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT.

"Hurry up Nick." Sarah said, looking back at the trailer. She was probably thinking what Ian was going to do when he sees us with this.

"Come on let's get her inside." We slammed the car door shut and ran for the trailers.

"Watch his tail, get the door Lil." Nick said, I nodded ran in front of them and opened the door.

My feeling was going from bad to worse.

_Well Chapter 6 done, thanks to hydra350 for the review, and for Nick and Lily getting separated they kind of did but not in the way you wanted it to be sorry. But they will get separated later on in the story. The next chapter should be tomorrow. So keep reading and reviewing! And I want more reviews please! _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Over The Cliff

Over The Cliff

_Chapter 7_

Ian and Kelly's eyes snapped to the dinosaur in Nick's arms as we rushed in the trailer.

"Hi, Ian no lectures please." Sarah said, as the crying baby was thrashing around in Nick's grip.

"Honey stay back, don't stand up." Sarah said, making room for Nick. "Watch his head."

"Honey no no, come on." Ian said, Sarah moved Kelly out the way.

"Ian he's hurt!" _(The baby is a HE.I know I made a few mistakes in the last chapter, I put it as a SHE. It's a HE.)_ Sarah takes the metal dining table and rolls it down to the front; I slam the door shut, and walk past Kelly.

"Kelly, don't come closer, He'll snip at you. Watch his tail Nick." I said, moving out the way, and guiding Nick down the trailer.

"Wow!" Kelly mumbled, trying to go towards it, "Come on Sarah." Ian protested, and walking toward the phone.

Sarah helps Nick set it down on the table, "You got him?" Nick asked, putting his head down.

"Yeah,"

"Ok, here you go. Here you go." Sarah said to the animal, as it cried again.

"What must I do? Hit her with a stick?" Ian said walking to us. I would have laughed but it wasn't the time. "No don't get close honey." He said to Kelly.

"Don't get too close." Sarah said moving her out the way.

Sarah yanks open a drawer of medical supplies, holding a small syringe. Her shirt is streaked with blood from the baby's injured leg. I also got a little blood on my shirt from when the leg was moving against my stomach in car.

"Hold him tighter, Nick. You hold his head in place Lil!" Sarah demanded her doctor mode on. I went to the tap to wash my hands, and stood on the other side of Nick keeping the baby's head in place. I wasn't really experience with helping animals, who are injured.

Nick tightens his grip on the animal and its loudly voiced objections. Ian was cursing on the phone and the baby's cries were growing louder.

"Nick don't let him get those things around you." I said, gesturing to the baby's teeth.

"Put your belt on his mouth," Sarah said, Nick removed his belt.

"Ok, let's take a look at this." Sarah said. I held the baby's head down as Nick wrapped the belt around the baby who was snarling at him. "Becare full." I cautioned. The baby nearly bit his hand,

"Easy, easy. Just calm down now." He soothed.

Sarah picks up a small ultrasound transducer and runs it over the animal's leg. A green and white skeletal image appears on a monitor next to the table.

"Okay, there's the metatarsals….tibia, fibula….there it is! See it? That's a fracture, just above the epiphysis."

"How bad is it?" Nick asked, as me and him kept the baby's head down.

"Well if we don't set it the baby's going to die. It won't heal; he won't be able to pivot on his ankle."

Sarah went in the box, "He won't be able to run or walk, a predator will pick him off."

"Goddamit you bastard, listen…" Ian's frustrated voice shouted,

"Other animals are gonna hear this." Kelly's concerned voice said, as it was snarling at us through the muzzle.

"Nick put a bit of pressure on his body." I instructed.

"Dad, I gotta get out here, now. I don't wanna stay here." She said, pulling on his arm, he tried to tell her. "No I wanna go somewhere safe please. I want to go somewhere high."

"This baby is out of control." As it tried to lift its body up.

Ian and a frightened Kelly left the trailer, to go in the high hide. We tried to work on the dinosaur, I held the body down and Nick kept a hold of the baby's muzzle.

"Can you set it?" I asked, sweat was pouring down my top.

"Yeah, I just need something temporary to break apart and fall of as he grows."

"Yeah whenever your ready doctor Quinn, he's fighting me. Hold his body down Lily."

I shot a glare at him, "Am trying Nick, but he's fighting." Sarah injected a needle, into him.

Around ten minutes later, the baby was half-asleep but he was starting to move. "He's moving again, more morphine."

"No Nick we can't it will die, with too much." I protested, Sarah nodded, "She's right. We have no idea what his metabolism his. We'll kill him with too much."

The phone started ringing, I felt a need to answer it but Nick went towards it. "Nick we need your hand over here."

"Right here, put your hand here. Add pressure." I said, and put my hand on top of his to add more.

XOXO

After a while. The baby's leg was almost fixed and we were bandaging it up. "Am almost finished, I need another adhesive. Something pliable I can…" She said then paused and looked up at Nick's loud chewing.

It was so annoying when he chewed really loudly. She held her hand out, "Spit." He actually spat on her gloved hand, "Eww. Nick she met your gum." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Your gum Nick." She said and wiped his spit on his jacket. He placed the gum in her hand.

"You are really slow sometimes." I shook my head. He shrugged, "Well as soon as we get out of here. I'll show you how fast I can go." Nick smiled, cheekily.

Sarah made a gag noise, "I don't want to talk about yours and Lily's sex life." We laughed, the baby was moaning again. I stroked its head, hoping for it to relax.

"Would you rather talk about yours an Ian's?" Nick asked, I looked at him my mouth open.

She hit him with a playful smirk on her face. "Now that's done, Lily get the amoxicillin and fill a syringe. Quick injection of antibiotics, and I can get him out of here." The phone started ringing again, something must be wrong, because whoever it was wouldn't give up.

Another five minutes went by, and the baby was fully awake and thrashing around again, Sarah is frantically moulding Nick's bubble gum into place on the makeshift splint. But the baby Rex,

"Hold it down!"

"We are trying." We both said. The baby had a lot of strength now it was he was awake.

The phone rang again and the door sprang open with a furious looking Ian who was drenched head to toe.

"Hey."

"For once in your life would it kill you to pick it up?!" He said, walking toward the table.

"Help me get out of here." He said, trying to move the baby.

"No no, we just set its leg." We shouted, we couldn't just let it go now. Then a loud bang, happened, followed by the crash of the jeep rolling until it went over the cliff.

"Mommy's very angry." Ian said, breathing heavily. Malcolm, Sarah, and Nick and me all freeze in absolute terror. We looked at him and then out the window, all we could hear was the sound of the heavy rain and my heart beating fastly.

Ian was panting and moving closer to the window, and we heard a growl behind us, we all gasped, and before us was a fully-grown T Rex. It opened its mouth and roared before it saw the baby with us. The baby gurgled, and moaned the muzzle still on its mouth.

We heard another growl behind us, and we spun to see another one in the other window, me and Ian moved by Nick and Sarah. The other one growled and cooed to the baby, the baby was actually calm now.

I moved by Nick, and he took my hand and squeezed it tightly, Ian was in the corner by the other Rex, and Sarah was by the Rex on the other side. We were breathing heavily and gasping, the baby was fully awake, and the Rexes could hear him. Sarah screamed as it roared next to her, they nudged the trailer, and it shook a bit, causing Nick to let go of my hand and flying into Ian pressing him up against the window. I held on to the wall, so I couldn't lose my balance. They both straightened up and walked into the middle by me and Sarah. The T Rex leant down to see the moaning baby, after a couple of moments of heavily breathing, Sarah broke the silence, "This isn't hunting behaviour Ian. They're searching. They came for their infant." She choked out.

"Well let's not disappoint them." Ian moved, Sarah moved to the table to get the baby.

"Let me get his head ok?" Sarah said, moving to Nick and me, "Careful, be careful." She said, Ian grabbed his body and Sarah got the baby's head over her shoulder. "Muzzle off." Nick took his muzzle off, the baby let loose the same cries again, but it was a cry for their parents.

We moved down the trailer, with the Rex thumping with us. The trailer was shaking, "Come on, be careful Sarah." I said, walking with them, Ian opened the door, the rain was getting heavier. Nick took my waist and pushed me further into the trailer. Ian and Sarah were leaning out with the baby. "Here." She said to the Rex. The baby slipped out of her grip, and she got up and smiled.

"Get inside now." Nick said, wrapping his arms around my midsection.

Ian took her arm and pulled her back in to the trailer, and she leant against the door window. The phone started ringing again. I sighed with relief and leant my head against Nick's shoulder, he tightened his arms around me, "Thank God they are gone."

He nodded, and shakily kissed my cheek and let go, "I need a drink. A stiff one." I said, and moved to the refrigerator.

XOXO

Ian was on the phone to Kelly, and me and Sarah were sitting on the seat having a drink of water, while Nick was sitting on the floor getting over the shock. We were completely drained.

After a good solid five minutes, Ian started up again, "You know, I beg people to listen to me. I use plain, simple English. I have no accent that I am aware of . . . "

"Oh, shut up." Sarah said, trying to catch her breath.

"That should be an interesting chapter in your book." Ian said.

"Forget the chapter; it's a whole new book. The debate over the parental instincts of Tyrannosaurus Rex is now closed."

"Oh just be thankful, that it they never tore us out of here, and ate us." I snapped, still catching my breath.

"The debate over the parental instincts of Tyrannosaurus Rex is now closed."

Ian paused and a look of concern came apoun him and he stood up. "Hang on. This is gonna be bad."

Before I knew it I was being tossed in to the counter, and Nick was thrown over the other side, we were being tossed over. I screamed as I crashing into the wall. Sarah and Ian were falling to the ground, Nick was trying to get up but fell and he fell on top of me.

"Nick." I whined, he got off me, but then we were tossed over again the glass of the windows flying everywhere, everything fell out of the cupboards. We were tossed again, but we stopped and Nick helped me up keeping a hand around my waist, as Ian ran to the window.

"They're pushing us over the cliff."

My blood went ice cold at that moment. We were going to die, I knew it.

"Oh my god." Sarah breathed. The T Rexes roared furiously again and smashed the end windows, the trailer moved again and we lost our balance, throwing us to the floor. Nick moved to the door and tries to push it open. "Come on, once we get out of here. Straight in the woods."

"Straight in the woods, come on!" They grunted as they tried to push it open. This is where they hit us here."

We will not be getting out of here, I thought.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Nick screamed to Sarah and me.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Ian repeated.

I reached for the wall and hold on to the metal bars that keep the window from shattering, while above me, Nick has pretty good grip at the top of the trailer, but Sarah can only cling to an air vent in the ceiling as stuff starts to roll and tumble past her, headed downhill. They miss me by inches, "Lily be careful." Nick warned from above me.

Nick, Sarah and Ian were all above me and they were hanging on by a thread. The angle increases, the trailer dips, and now stuff starts to free fall, right past me, some smashing me in the head. The trailer continues to tip. Sarah, starting to be pulled downward, paws at the refrigerator, getting a grip on the handle. The door, held by a safety latch, doesn't open. Below now, the trailer goes upright. The refrigerator bolts suddenly crunch free from the wall.

Still clinging to the handle, Sarah swings wildly as it starts to come loose, swaying above her. The safety latch on the door gives, it swings open, and a shower of food bangs off her as gravity empties the contents. She falls, I screamed with her, as she fell down and smashed right onto the main window. It was cracking already,

"SARAH!" We screamed, she didn't respond.

"SARAH!" I screamed, I was the only one closet to her, but if I moved, I would fall.

She started to move slowly. "Oh my God. Oh God please." Her breath fogs the cracked glass. Slowly, she tries to get up, carefully pulling herself up to her hands and knees. But as she puts pressure on her hands, the glass cracks even more, tiny spider webs shooting out around her fingers. The whole glass panel sags, bowing out around the bottom of the trailer.

"DON'T MOVE!" Nick said and he looked at Ian and then Lily, who was hanging on tightly to the bars.

"Am coming down for you. Here I come, stay still." Ian's voice cracks, with concern and desperation. He starts to move gently. Nick looks at me, "Stay there Lily." I nodded.

Sarah looks to her right, at a metal grating that runs along the wall of the trailer. She shifts her weight, leaning on one hand to reach for the grating with the other.

"Do as he says Sarah!" I shouted. My pulse was beginning to increase, and if this was the end, I knew that it would be with the person I love.

"Nick! The satellite phone, get it!"

Nick moved down slowly, grunting in pain and anger. "Ahhh." He shouted, I looked up, "Hurry up Nick."

I felt hopeless. I was the only one doing nothing, "Lily do not move," He said, as I tried to move upwards. "I need to help you," I shouted, He shook his head, "DON'T! I CAN DO THIS. I LOSE YOU!"

He leant over, pulled his hand out trying to reach for the crawls down, and reaches for the satellite phone, its antenna just six inches from his outstretched fingers. But it was moving fast,

Ian was a few inches away from Sarah and pulls his hand out his other hand keeping a hold of the trailer. Sarah leans toward the metal grating, and hairline cracks shoot out around her pivot hand, snaking through the glass. The splintered glass spreads like a disease, reaching the edge of the frame.

"Come on Sarah, give me your hand. Honey, come on." Ian said, she grunts trying to grab his hand.

Nick has two fingers on the phone, but suddenly the whole trailer shudders and the heavy phone tips off the table leg and falls.

"HEADS UP!"

"SHIT!" I screamed, as the phone fell down. The glass cracked and collapsed sending a screaming Sarah with it, but Ian had caught her backpack that she had her hand on. I sighed, "Nick."

"YOU'RE LUCKY PACK," Ian shouted.

He moved down by me, and gently led me down at the bottom were Sarah and Ian were. Malcolm struggles mightily to haul Sarah back up. She reaches up with her free hand and finally gets hold of the metal grating.

Ian pulls her to him and she cries on his shoulder, as me and Nick sit down next to them. We were breathing heavily, and Nick pulls me against his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his middle, as he places an arm around me. We breathe heavily, and we hear beeping noises from above.

"IAN! SARAH! NICK! LILY!" Eddie's voice screamed from above, we looked up and saw Eddie. I wanted to hug him for finding us.

"What did this?" Did he really have to ask?

"Kelly! What did you do with Kelly?" Ian shouted.

"SHE'S OK, SHE'S IN THE HIGH HIDE! WHOS HURT? WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"We need rope." I said, to Nick.

"ROPE. WE NEED ROPE."

"ROPE, ANYTHING ELSE?"

"YEAH FOUR DOUBLE CHEESE BURGERS WITH EVERYHTING ON!"

"NO ONIONS ON MINE!" Nick shouted. He despised onions with a passion.

"AND A CHERRY MUFFIN!" I shouted, knowing we wouldn't get it.

"AND AN APPLETURN OVER!" Sarah shouted.

"OK I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Two and half minutes later, "Am coming."

"Bring the rope, let's go."

"Eddie you alright?" Nick shouted, keeping a hold of my waist, I clung to the wall with him behind me.

"Yeah, am coming!"

"WE NEED ROPE. HURRY!" I shouted, my hair was a mess and my pony tail was flopping everywhere. The rope was down, and Nick held it between his hands and my head, I held on to it. Ian had his hand on Sarah's waist and the other on the rope. "Did you tie it to anything?"

The trailer was starting to move again, "Oh no." I said, my heartbeat was speeding up. "We're sliding down! We're sliding down!" We screamed, Nick pressed further into me, as we fell further down. His hot breath in my ear, normally that would send tingles through my body but not this time.

"Right we are gonna have to move up it." Ian said, and got Sarah on top of the rope, she grabbed it between her hands and crossed her ankles to move herself up, and she fell down. "Up you go." Ian said, and Nick helped her up.

Once she was done, Nick turned to me. "Your turn Lil." I shook my head no. "Lil, babe you have to go now, am right behind you."

"We will be right behind you, we promise." Ian said, and then looked at Sarah.

I nodded, and took the rope in my hands, Nick grabbed a hold of my side to pull me up, and Ian helped me cross my ankles. "Right that's it." Ian said.

"Urgh," I strained myself trying to get up. I couldn't afford to look down, "You guys coming up?"

"Yeah, am coming up now." Ian said, the wire slipped and we all screamed as we fell down to the awaiting ocean. The three of them caught the edge, and I couldn't catch it, Nick grabbed my hand before I fell past him. I screamed in terror. I he had one hand on the edge the other holding my weight, he grunting and hissing. "Lily I can't hold on you have to keep hold of my hand and try and lift yourself up."

With all my strength, I lifted myself onto the edge, his other hand went on to the other side by my head, I was panting, and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Ian and Sarah lifted themselves up in to the trailer sitting on the edge, as Nick held his hand out for me so I could sit by him, "Hey! Hey!" Sarah pulled on the rope. The trailer was coming down on us now.

"Ah," Sarah got up onto the rope again, as we tried a second time. She hissed, and once she was on it. It was my turn again. "Oh God, I don't think I can do this." I said, trying to get on to the rope again.

"Lily come on. We haven't got all day." Nick said and pulled me up. "Ow." I said, as the rope burned my hand from pulling on it too hard.

"Come on Ian you next." Nick said, my head dropped down to see Nick pulling Ian on to it.

"NICK!" I screamed, he looked up. "It's ok, just keep going I'll be right up."

"Increase your rate of climb!" Ian said to me. I would have punched him right now if I had the chance.

"Am trying," I said through clenched teeth.

Then Sarah's hand slipped and she fell down onto me and then I did with Ian. Ian fell down on to Nick, "Ahhhhhhh!" We sighed heavily and groaned.

"Fuck!" I screamed, in frustration.

Nick had his arms around my waist and onto the rope, keeping them securely around me, I clung onto the rope and Sarah and Ian above me did the same. We could hear the T Rexes again, they were growling. The trailer then fell down around us, making a large clashing noise. "AHHHHHH!" the trailer smashed into the rocks and the jeep, with a large explosion, just missing us.

"Oh my God." I said, heavily. Nick tightened his arms around me and the rope. I leant my head on his chest for a moment before we looked up and there were no sign of Eddie.

Oh god no, he is dead.

We were breathing heavily, I had cuts on my forehead, Nick shut his eyes for a moment. The rain hitting us, we looked up again and Sarah started to climb up slowly.

One by one, we started to climb up, Ian made me go after Sarah, and Ian and Nick went up behind me. I pulled on my strength to get up. Finally after a load of struggling and swearing when we nearly reached the top Sarah paused and looked up to see someone holding a hand out for her. She gasped and she took it, pulling her up over the edge and crawling on her knees into the mud.

They took my hand next, I didn't even thank them. I didn't have the strength too, I sat beside Sarah who was breathing heavily. Finally when Nick was up I grabbed him and pulled him to me. Our chests rising and falling heavily, he wrapped his weak arms around me, Kelly ran into Ian's arms. I cried softly into Nick's shoulder clutching him to me, as he stroked my wet hair. "Shhh, baby it's all over now. We're ok now." I never wanted him to let me go.

How did it come to be like this? We were only here to observe and document, not to become a Tyrannosaur's next meal.

_That was some chapter and my longest chapter yet! hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow it will be a lot shorter than this one, I didn't plan for this one to be so long. I was going to end it as soon as the T Rexes came for the baby. But I knew I had to get this out the way. Anyway enjoy!_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. We Will Survive

We Will Survive

_Chapter 8_

We were given some towels to dry off and given something to drink and eat. I couldn't' eat anything right now; all I wanted to do was to go home. I missed Jack, and I wanted to snuggle in bed with him and Nick and watch a movie, like we did every night. We may never get another chance to do that again, because we could die. I shivered as the wind went through me; I pulled my blanket tighter around my body. The InGen team were arguing on what to do, and a man who was called Dieter he was absolutely horrible, he made my skin crawl. He kept eyeing me up and smiling lustfully. How he do that in such a place, and in this situation?

Nick noticed this and tightened his arm around my waist; I snuggled into his chest trying to relinquish some warmth from him.

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed. And if your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers that went over the cliff." Roland said, walking around.

"They were." Ian muttered, miserably keeping his arm around Kelly's shaking form.

"Then we're stuck here, and stuck together thanks to you people." Roland growled pointing his hand towards us. Dieter walked around me and Nick keeping his eyes on me, while I ignored his gaze.

"We came here to watch, you came to strip mine the place." Dieter came right up to Nick with a furious look on his face. "Back off." Nick hissed. Dieter pulled an innocent look and walked around me. I shivered in disgust, as I felt his eyes on me again.

"At least we came prepared. We stored all our equipment-"Ludlow said.

"Five years of work and electrified fence couldn't prepare the other island; you think your Marlboro men will help?" Ian asked.

"Your looters, all your care about is what you can take. You have no right." Nick said, distastefully.

"An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights. It's exists because we made it. We parented it. We own it."

Nick stiffened as Dieter came up to him again. I didn't know what his problem was, all I knew is that Nick was getting pissed off at him.

"You looking for a problem?" Nick asked letting go of my waist and going nose to nose with Dieter.

"I found you didn't I?" Dieter sneered back.

That was the last straw for Nick, he grabbed his shirt and pushed him back, Dieter fell back and then went to go for Nick again as they tackled. "No Nick don't!" I shouted getting in between Ajay and the hunters who were trying to tear Nick of Dieter.

I grabbed Nick's shoulder and Sarah, Ian got his arms holding him back, as Ajay, and the other team grabbed Dieter. "COME ON!" Dieter shouted.

"Keep your eyes off my girlfriend!" Nick shouted, as we held on to his trembling frame

Nick was trembling with anger, as Roland came up to us. "Hey! I know you your that earth first bastard aren't you?"

How dare he call Nick a bastard? "Hey don't you dare call him that!" I seethed.

He looked at me and smirked. "And lovely Lily Summers, I heard much about you,"

"What's first earth?"

"Professional saboteurs."

"Environmentalists!" Nick shot back, going for Roland this time, but we held him back. Nick doesn't really lose his temper, but when someone makes him mad, and doesn't stop. He breaks out and tries to release his anger.

"Criminals." Nick pushes everyone of him. I held on to his arm, and looked up to him, seeing his eyes were still on a smirking Dieter at the back.

"Knock it off. Listen to me!" Sarah intervened, walking between us.

"By moving the baby to our camp may have changed the adult's perceived territory."

"Their what?" Ludlow asked. He was really clueless, he didn't even know about how to handle dinosaurs never mind take them back to the states.

"That's why they persisted in destroying the trailers; they now feel they have to defend this entire area!" Burke said.

"We have to move. Right now." Sarah said sternly.

"Move where? Our boat, their airlift…they're both waiting for an order we have no way to send." Nick said, calmer now. I rubbed soothing circles on his arm. "Calm down, babe." I soothed.

Ludlow refers to the satellite photographs again. "There's a communication centre, here, in the operations building. It is the main structure in the old worker village. Hammond ran everything on geothermal power; it was never supposed to need replenishing. It should still work. If we can get there, we can send a radio call for the airlift."

"How far is the village?" Nick asked wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"A day's walk, maybe more. That's not the problem."

"Then what is?" Roland asked sighing.

"The Velociraptors." Ludlow said taking a swig of a flask that was on the ground. It must have been Eddie's flask. I felt a pang of sadness course through me.

Malcolm looks up sharply. While Ludlow spreads out one of the satellite reconnaissance maps, Malcolm shepherds Kelly away from the conversation and mutters something to her quietly in the background.

"Our infrareds show their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior. That's why we planned on keeping to the outer rim."

"What are Velociraptors?" Dieter said, walking back to us.

"Carnivores. Pack hunters. About two meters tall, long snouts, binocular vision, strong dexterous forearms, killing claws on both feet." Burke said.

"The Rexes may continue to track us too, if they perceive a threat to themselves or the infant." Sarah explained,

"No, you're wrong, Dr Harding, they'll lose us once we're out of their territory." Burke said.

Sarah shook her head, "Don't bet on it. A tyrannosaur has the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record except for one. A turkey vulture. It could scent at up to ten miles."

"We could go back to the shore, hope your captain would come back." Roland said, Nick shook his head. "No he won't do that he knows better."

"I say we head for the village. Find shelter and call for help." Roland said to us.

"Rex just fed, so he won't stalk us for food." Roland moved towards his gun, and walked away.

Rex just fed? That was Eddie that had just been murdered. Sweet poor Eddie. I looked at Roland in disgust, "How can you say-"

Ian cut me off, "Just fed? You mean Eddie. Show a little respect the man saved our lives by giving his."

"Then his troubles are over." He replied with no emotion. My mouth dropped open, "My point his predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

"No only humans do!" Nick shouted, anger lacing his tone.

"Oh your breaking our hearts. Sandle up, let's get this movable feast underway!"

I turned to Nick and sighed, "Nick are you alright?"

He looked at me before letting me go. "No, am not. Stay with me at all times. I don't want you out of my sight." He and I left with the others.

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves against these Velociraptors." Dieter muttered under his breath. I glared at him, and Nick wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we followed them down the dark path.

XOXO

It was turning dawn, and we had been walking for nearly five hours. We were exhausted alright. It was starting to down pour as well. Great raining again!

We were holding hands as we walked down the slippery path. "Lily stay with Sarah and Ian." He left to go the front, "Excuse me cowboy." He moved out of his way, and headed straight up to Roland.

XOXO

_Nick's Pov._

"Want some gum?" I asked handing out some bubble-gum. I had a serious habit with gum; it was the only thing keeping me calm, and sane, besides Lily.

Roland looked at it and looked ahead; I got his message and threw more into my mouth. The rain hitting hard on us, as it soaked me for the second time that night, "You seem like you have a short of common sense. Why the hell are you here?"

He looked at me, before continuing, "Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator that ever lived. The second greatest predator must take him down."

"You gonna use that?" I asked, pointing at his gun.

"If he doesn't surrender yes."

I took a hold of the gun, but he pulled it away. "Let me see it."

"No." he said, and I laughed with no humour. "The animal exists for the first time in tens of millions of years and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it?"

"Remember that chap about 20 years ago? I forget his name, climbed Everest without any oxygen. Came down nearly dead. They asked him, "Why did you go there to die?" he said, "I didn't. I went up there to live." He said, that actually made no sense to me. I walked back to Lily's shivering form, who was rubbing her arms.

"W-what was you- you two talk-talking a-about?" she stuttered. I wrapped an arm around her allowing her to place her head on my shoulder and her arm wrapping around my back and her other arm around my stomach.

"Just why he wanted to come here."

"Am so cold," she shivered. I felt bad, and I wished I had a jacket for her, and her blanket was wet and dirty.

"I know, sweetheart. It'll stop soon," I reassured her.

Oh god, I hope we make it out of here. I was only twenty-five years old, and I wanted to go home and I knew it was a big mistake coming here. If I died I would never see my mum or my dad or sister, or Jack again. I wanted to marry Lily and have kids with her, but the only way we would be together is in heaven if we died on this island. No. I was going to protect her like I said I would. We will survive this I would make sure of it.

_Well it was a short chapter anyway. Thank you for the reviews my __only__ reviewer is posting. Hydra350, you are a star! Reviewing every chapter. I love you! LOL. You should really do that story with Emily Carr in, it would be amazing._

_Next chapter should be up through the week._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. Never Ending Walk

Never Ending Walk

_Chapter 9_

The sun was beginning to rise as we stumbled through the trees and bushes. We were exhausted, we had been walking for a full five hours! I couldn't believe it, only this time yesterday we were packing up to come here. It shouldn't off been like this. My legs were numb, cold and aching, my stomach was growling and my head was pounding. It felt like I had the worst hangover and I all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed. This felt like it was never ending.

"FIVE MINUTES BREAK!"

I sighed and plopped down on a log, leaning my head against the tree trunk. I was drained, emotionally and mentally oh and physically. I felt someone sit down, and it was Sarah she looked down at her muddy boots. I closed my eyes, for a second but I heard a voice. "Are you injured?"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Roland kneeling down at Sarah, who looked confused. He pointed to her bloodied shirt.

"Oh no, it's from the baby. I set it's broken leg, it won't dry in the humidity." She said looking at it.

He nodded, "Roland, a word?" Ludlow said.

"What is it?"

"I'd love to know where the hell we are." He said, walking away with Roland.

Nick walk towards us, and sat down next to us. He touched my hand gently, and squeezed it. "Hey." I nodded, too tired to talk.

"Making friends with Ahab huh?" He asked Sarah. She didn't reply but took off her muddy shoes.

"What a long night." He sighed leaning back against the tree trunk.

"Mmmm." I said, and he pulled me on him, my head resting against his chest, his arms around my and stroking my hair back.

He breathed slowly and I closed my eyes, wanting to fall asleep. If I fell asleep for five minutes, I wouldn't be able to get back up again. "When we get out of here, I am going to eat the biggest burger anyone has ever seen." He mumbled, into my hair.

"If we get out of here." I argued.

"Don't say that, Lily. We will get out of here, I promise."

Too tired to argue back with him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured, kissing my hair.

"I wonder if Jack is alright."

"Am sure he is. Well he is in a better place then we are." Nick said, tracing circles on my bare arm.

Five minutes came and went, "Come on Lily, it's time to get up." Nick said, pulling me up and held me tight, as I swayed.

"Am fine. I just need to steady myself." I said, standing back.

"Moving on!" Roland shouted. Everyone got up with reluctance. Kelly asked Ian to carry her, who then looked at her like she was crazing. He was limping after all.

Nick had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked. I had my head against his shoulder, "God."

"I know." He said, tiredly. Not half an hour later when we stopped again for another rest.

I fell on the floor my legs completely giving out, and Nick rushed over. "You ok?"

"Yeah, am just so tired."

"I know how you feel." He said sitting next to me. The others were sitting beside me and facing us, all fighting to stay awake. Roland and Sarah with two other guys were having a conversation, we couldn't hear what they said.

"What are they talking about?" I asked one of the guys, my head resting on Nick's shoulder.

"Something about Dieter. I think." He replied. I stiffened as did, Nick.

"What? What's happened?" I asked through bleary eyes.

He shook his head, "I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out."

Sarah finally sat down and whispered to us that he had gone missing, but ordered us not to tell Kelly, as it would freak her out. I didn't think it would, she was a strong girl am surprised she's made it this far without screaming bloody murder.

Nick was making conversation with a guy named Barry, showing Barry his tattoo. When Ludlow gets up. "Right then let's carry on." Pulling his hat on, I glared at him. How could he be so cheerful?

No one got up, we just looked at him. "Everybody up. Come on, up, up" he tried again to no avail he failed.

Nick got up beside me and said in a clear voice. "All right guys, let's get the hell out of here." Hearing his voice always made me strong and gave me the strength to do anything. This time we all stood up, while Ludlow just stood there looking like an idiot.

_I know, it's a short chapter. A very short one but I didn't really feel like writing loads. The next chapter will be much longer. Sorry again._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. The One With Lily And Nick

The One With Lily And Nick

_Chapter 10_

After another four hours of walking, we stopped and made a campsite it was early evening, but we were too tired to continue. Roland and Ludlow suggested that we sleep for the night, but some of them will be on guard.

We ate what we had, tins of cold beans and pieces of bread and water. We had nothing else, so we had to make do with that. Kelly was sitting on her own, so I decided to go over to her.

"Hi." I hadn't really spoken to her since we came so I figured now was a good start.

"Hey." She mumbled looking down.

"You ok?" I asked my tone softened.

"No. I thought coming here would be great and fun."

I laughed, tilting my head back. "So did I. I never knew it would end up been like this."

"I just thought-"she said then stopped.

I titled my head to the side and looked at her curiously. "What? You thought what?"

"It's just me and my dad, well we never go anywhere together. Like he doesn't take me on any trips with him, anymore. He used to last year but ever since, he and Sarah have loads of arguments he never does. I thought this would be an adventure, and when I snuck in the trailer. I thought I would surprise him and he would be happy, but boy was I wrong."

I smiled softly. "Well maybe the reason he didn't want to bring you this time, was because he knew the risk, that this might happen. But believe me, when I say he will take you around with him after this. Because when you get outta of here there is no most dangerous place than here."

I paused then continued, "well here and been in the presence of Lions and Tigers." I laughed.

She laughed too, and smiled. "I really like you."

"I like you too. You're really a brave girl for your age." I rubbed her arm.

"Thanks, Nick really loves you as well."

I cocked my head to the side, "Really, how do you know?"

She shrugged. "Well I seen the way he looks at you, it's really intense. It's like he is willing to do anything to keep you safe."

That brought tears to my eyes, I seen the way he looks at me as well and I look at the same way to him. "You're very observant, I like that. I love him; we have been together for five years."

She smiled, "I know, I've been told. I can't wait to grow up and find someone of my own."

I laughed, she really cheered me up. "Well stay a child as long as you can. They are the best years of your life, and you don't want to waste it. When you go home, you can tell all your friends about this."

She nodded, "I liked speaking to you. It cheered me up, dad is just like a moping zombie and Sarah is trying to keep him in check."

"So did I it cheered me up too and I know how he feels." I got up, and said goodbye to her, and walked over to Nick who was talking to another guy again.

"Hey Nick." I said, sitting down next to him and the guy. "Hi-"

"Frank Marten." He said, shaking my hand, "Lily Summers."

"So you're a wildlife photographer?" he asked trying to make a conversation when I just wanted to curl up in Nick's arms and fall asleep.

I forced a small smile, "What's left of me."

He understood, and then noticed something on my forehead, "Ooh, that must hurt."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What?" I touched my covered forehead, and spotted blood on my fingers. How couldn't I notice that before?

"Woah." Nick said, and pushed my hair on my head. His eyes widened in shock, and grabbed my hand and pulled me up and I found myself following him.

"Nick what are you doing?" I asked, as he grabbed a cloth and bottle of water. He held them in one hand and my hand in the other, and brought us around the corner just away from the others but we could still see them, from we were.

"Sit down." He ordered, I hesitated then sat on a log.

"Nick-"I tried, but he shook his head.

"I need to clean your wound." He touched my head, and I closed my eyes winced and hissed, "Am fine, am ok." I gently removed his hand from my head.

"Lily you're not, have you seen that split on your head. Let me clean it."

"What about you." I asked looking him over, even though he was not injured. Just a few cuts and grazes.

"Am alright, I never got hurt much." He said pulling out the cloth and dabbing water on it, I moved my hair out the way.

After a few minutes of dabbing and ows, he cleaned the wound, put a large plaster on it, leant up, and kissed my forehead, "Thank you." I said, I noticed the cloth was bloody. He put in a plastic bag, and washed his hands with the remaining water.

"Anything for my girl." He said, standing up with me but we never moved from where we were. We just stood there, looking in to each other's eyes. "I love you so much." He murmured to me looking at me like I was the most important thing to him, but like it was the last time he would ever see me.

"I know." I said back, my voice cracking with emotion. He has never looked at me this way before; as if it was the last time he would ever see me.

"I thought we were going to die when we went off that cliff. All I could think about was getting you to safety, my head was spinning. I just I couldn't." he stopped and I looked at the tears threating to come over. I had never seen him this way before.

"Couldn't what?"

"I can't bare the thought of losing you, God dammitt, I love you so much." He punched a tree, his anger getting the best of him. Tears nearly came to my eyes; we had never been through something like this before. "And if we would have died then. I failed to keep you safe. That bastard Dieter, looking at you, like I wasn't there. Now he's gone, I can't help but feeling sorry for him."

I sighed, a guilt trip taking over him. I walked over to him and slipped my arms under his tense ones and around his muscular waist, pulling him around to face me. "Shhh. Baby, it's alright. I love you too, very much. But don't ever feel like you have failed to keep me safe, because we both signed on for this trip in the first place. It was my decision to come here, and your decision to come here. You can't always protect me Nick. And Dieter, well ok that wasn't right for him to be looking at me like that, and especially at a time like this, and I knew he was a jerk. But it's what men do. I know, I feel sad for him too no one deserves to be killed like that. And poor Eddie, he was a great man. But so you know if we don't get outta here.-"

"We will, Lily." He said, his jaw clenched.

"Nick. We don't know that, we haven't even found the village yet. I mean how, long until the dinosaurs come back for us. Am so scared." I said, my arms slipping up his chest. While he locked, his around my waist releasing some tension.

"I know your scared sweetheart, but we will survive this I know we will. As soon as we wake up, we will keep on going. We will get there I promise you." He said stroking my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his touch, sighing.

"You are keeping me safe, and I love you for that." I said, kissing him. He kissed me sweetly and pushing my hair back from my face and ran a hand through my knotty hair, the other holding my back. I sighed into the kiss running my fingers through his hair. I missed this; we couldn't go a day without just touching each other and kissing each other.

"Lily." He mumbled to her, trying to say something again. I hushed him with my finger. I didn't want to hear anything else from him. Because if we did die on the island, it would be with the person I love.

"Don't. Don't say anything else. Please just hold me," I whispered. He looked at me with devotion and love in his eyes. He pulled me into him, our chests crashed together and his arms holding me tightly, as if he was afraid someone would steal me way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in the crook of his neck, planting a small kiss there.

"I won't ever stop loving you." I mumbled. He chuckled, "Same here, baby."

XOXO

The group has made camp in the jungle. The mood is glum. Darkness filled the camp, and me and Sarah and Kelly have to share a tent. The group had, it wasn't a very big one, but they let us girls have the tent. Nick was a little reluctant about it, but I assured him it was fine. Besides some of them would be on dino watch. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." I turned to go inside, but he grasped my arm.

"Yeah, I love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Love you." I said walking in the tent, and lying down next to Sarah and Kelly. Me and Sarah were in between Kelly. They had sweets and chocolate. Just what I needed right now.

"Yum," I said, reaching for a candy bar. We told stories to each other about our travels and it turned into one about marriage.

"So you and Nick ever gonna tie the knot?" Sarah asked on one elbow.

"We have thought about it, but we are going to give it a couple of more years. I mean there is no need to rush about anything right."

"Hmm. I guess you're right," she looked away; Kelly looked at me then back at her.

"What about you and dad?"

Sarah looked a little panicked, "what about me and him?"

"Are you two gonna get married?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

She opened and closed her mouth twice. "I uh I don't know Kelly. I mean I travel a lot so I don't think we could handle a wedding right now."

Kelly looked disappointed, "Hey, cheer up. I am sure it will happen in the future. If it helps when I have my wedding, you will be the first one I invite."

She smiled. "Thank you Lily." I smiled and then looked at Sarah. "Let's get some sleep."

She nodded, then turned the light down.

_Hi nothing exciting really is in this chapter, it's got a load of fluff and mushy stuff, so if you're not into cheesy bits don't read it. It's because I love Lily and Nick so much and because they are on an island full of dinosaurs and they don't know if it will be their last few hours together. So they are pretty much scared that they will lose each other. They are cute, when they are in a dangerous situation. _

_Next one won't be full of fluff like this one though. So enjoy!_

_Sarahmichellegelllarfan1_


	11. In To The Waterfall

In To The Waterfall

_Chapter 11_

This felt like heaven. My mind was in a happy place. I was covered in warm blankets and pillows that were fluffy as clouds, I was wearing my cosy pyjamas and I was in my bed. My comfy cosy warm bed. The pillows felt like feathers when my fingertips touched it. I heard rustling beside me and it was Nick were nothing but his boxer shorts, his arm was around my waist his other arm under the pillow like mine.

This must be a dream because we are not home right now; we are stuck on Isla Sorna. The island that we came to only for a day or so just to take pictures and video. Not to be nearly tipped off a cliff and nearly eaten.

This must have been a dream, because I felt slight growling above me. I blinked my eyes open and saw the thing that was growling. It was a T Rex! Before I could scream, a hand shot out over my mouth.

Sarah looked panicked, "Shhh." I nodded my head, and kept still as the Rex sniffed around above us. My heart was racing, and I knew this moment if I moved then I would die. Goodbye to my mother and father, my sisters and brothers and aunts. Goodbye to Jack, Goodbye to Nick. I love you all.

Kelly had better not wake up right now, or we would be toast. Was anyone awake out there? The Rex was sniffing around and it growled. Sarah was crying but wasn't making any sounds. I was too terrified to cry.

Kelly moved, "What's going on?" she looked up, "Ahhhhh." She nearly screamed but her mouth was covered by Sarah's hand again. "Shhhhh."

Kelly cried and put her head down, while I clutched her right hand. The Rex was getting more restless and impatient. Kelly had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shhhhh. Its ok, Kelly just stay calm." I whispered, squeezing her hand.

We all just lied there waiting for the Rex to finally notice us and kill us. Until a scream from outside was heard. The Rex shot up and growled. Everyone was screaming and shouting, we made a decision to crawl under the tent while the Rex was trying to get out of the covered tent.

"Come on." I shouted, grabbing Kelly's hand, my other in Sarah's as we crawled under the rocks. Everyone was running and the Rex lifted its body up, shook the yellow tent off its face, and roared. We splashed through puddles; my dry hair was wet again.

"Lily Sarah, Kelly!" the voice of Nick shouted running to us. He took my hand and lifted me up, releasing it and helping up Kelly and Sarah.

"Nick! Where's Ian?" Sarah shouted, as he led us with the others.

"I don't know. We have to keep going through." He said, everyone was running and screaming as the Rex roared and chased us. Thank God, It was not raining. I couldn't have coped.

"LILY!" Nick shouted, as I fell on the hard ground. He ran and grabbed my arm and hauled me up and kept tight hold of it. Sarah was running ahead of us, while keeping a hold of Kelly's arm.

"AHHHH!" I heard someone screaming behind me. I winced, I was sure I heard a crack.

We were approaching a waterfall, everyone ran into. Nick let go of my hand as Kelly slipped on the floor, I held her other arm as we rushed into the waterfall. The Rex was only inches away from us.

We pressed against the rock, away from the Rex that pushed its snout in. we all screamed as we pushed back even further.

With an enormous splash, something bursts through the cascading water and crashes into us. It's Burke.

"Get out of the way!" He bulls his way up against me, as far away from the water as he can.

FOOOM! Now another shape bursts through the watery curtain. A Tyrannosaur head.

We scream as the Rex's jaws snap left and right, searching for us, falling just inches short. We squeeze as far back against the wall as we can get.

The Rex cannot quite get its head all the way through the opening, so it uses its tongue. A long, dark blue shape slithers out of its mouth and touches us, trying to wrap around us, to pull us out of the cave.

The filthy animal. The wetness ran through me, I shuddered. Kelly was screaming, as Nick held her against him, tightening his arms around her. Sarah was next to him, and I was next to her, and Burke was next to me.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" Nick shouted, and held an arm out by Sarah and me.

"Dahhhhh!" I screamed as the tongue was licking all over my face, down my neck, and chest. "Stay still!" Sarah screamed holding my hand in a death grip. Nick had one arm around Kelly, who was clutching him, and the other stretched across Sarah's stomach and his fingers reached my arm pressing his fingertips on my arm.

"AHHHHHH! SNAKE! SNAKE!" Burke screamed from beside me and ran in the middle were the Rex's tongue was.

"NOOOO! DON'T!" We all screamed at him, but it was too late the Rex had lifted him out the cave with him kicking and screaming.

We could hear the waterfall and the crunching from the other side; we were soaked from head to toe again. The water suddenly turned into blood. I screamed and put my head to the side, and cried.

This was officially the worst thing that has happened to me in my entire life.

"Sshhh…shhh…its ok, its ok." Nick said calmly to Kelly, stroking her head. He looked exhausted like the rest of us. We heard something again, "ITS COMING BACK!"

Kelly started screaming again and we prepared to edge back in to the cave. A long silence, but the waterfall made it louder…it was not the Rex it was Ian who ran through it.

"DAD!" Kelly shouted, running to him and he immediately picked her up. I breathed, and fell against the rock. Sarah ran into Ian's arms as well. He moved to Nick, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." He breathed heavily. Nick nodded, before moving to me and holding me against him. I wrapped my arms tight around him. He held me tight, and put his chin on my head, whispering soothing words to me, I cried more than I ever did right then.

Oh God when would this ever end?

_Another chapter done. Quite short, there is not many chapters left now. I just want to say thanks for my reviewer who has been reviewing on every chapter. If you didn't review, I wouldn't have continued it. _

_Thank you, you're the best._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	12. The Raptors

The Raptors

_Chapter 12_

We ran out of the waterfall cautious of the Rex, it was gone. Nick had his hand in mine, as we ran out in the bushes.

"Come on, as soon as we catch up to the others and call for help, the sooner we can get outta here." Sarah shouted ahead of us.

Ian was trying to encourage Kelly to run faster. The rain had stopped again and we were slowly drying. We had a look out for other dinosaurs around us as we ran but it was night time and they could be any were around us without us even knowing.

Finally, the bushes had come to a clearing, and the five of us came to like a field with long elephant grass. We didn't even think of the danger that was in here as we ran.

"Hey hey!" Nick stopped and I nearly fell to the ground with the sudden stop. I gritted my teeth; he let go of my hand and bent down to pick up a bag.

"Look at this." Nick said, inspecting the bag, Sarah and Ian came over.

"What is this?" Ian asked.

"I think it's Ajay's bag." Nick said.

"Come on lets go." I said, looking back and forth at them and the grass. I had a really bad feeling about this. As on cue, we heard a snarl and scream. A sound I had never heard before since I had been on the island. We froze and looked out, Ian starts to walk forward away from us, his breathing was quickening. We followed him, and more screams were heard, it was frightening. I never heard a scream like that.

"Oh, my God." I whispered, as the sounds became closer. Kelly gasped and wrapped her hand around my arm so tightly I winced.

We heard another snarl it sounded like it was close by and my mouth opened no words came out.

"Go, as fast as you can, go." Ian said, and grabbed Kelly's hand. We sprinted as fast as we could. I was behind Kelly and Ian while Sarah and Nick were running behind me.

"Go go go!" Ian shouted from in front. He kept glancing back at us, Sarah was gasping. Nick had Ajay's bag on his shoulder. The grass was thick and hard to get through, but I managed to jump over small plants that were in my way. We heard one last snarl, before we went into the bushes and I fell forwards and screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Urghh!"

We fell down a hillside and tumbled to the ground in a massive heap. "Owww."

"Shit." I mumbled in pain, as I knocked my head on the ground. God the amount of times I had hit my head, one of these days, I was never going to wake up. Sarah slid into Ian, he screamed in pain.

Nick the first to his feet, runs ahead past the skeleton bones and ribcages from dinosaurs that we found.

Kelly shot up looking ahead in wonderment.

"God help us." I said, as I stood up.

We were standing in a flat, sandy area lined with boulders at the sides. The flat area stretches fifty yards side-to-side and as far as we can see ahead.

Ian tries to follow Nick, but then falls to the ground. "Owww, Urgh." He sat down on a rock; Nick runs back to us and kneels down with the bag.

"I see the structures there." We knelt down; Kelly puts a comforting hand around Ian's neck.

"They said the communications centre in the operations building. I'll get in there and send the radio call. See you there." He explained and grabbed a pad and torch. He stood up and was gone like that.

"Wait for us." Sarah said, as she felt Ian's knee.

"Every second counts." Nick shouted, from behind the bushes. My mouth dropped open, how could he leave me here? I was supposed to go with him!

Without another thought, I shot up and followed him before he could properly run. I shouted "NICK! WAIT!"

He stopped and turned around breathless. "What are you doing Lily? Go back to Ian and Sarah."

"I am supposed to come with you." I said.

"No, stay with them, I'll be back in a bit." He turned to go again, but I grabbed his arm and turned him to me. I pulled him into a hug, he quickly returned. "Why won't you let me come with you?" I mumbled into his shirt.

He stiffened for a moment then relaxed. "Because you have to help Ian and Kelly and Sarah. You have to look after them. I am only going to send the call and I'll be out."

I pulled back and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Please be safe, and be careful Nick. I don't think I could live without you."

He smiled but it was more of a grimace. "I will. I love you Lily." He kissed my forehead and I blinked he was running away.

"I love you too." I whispered into the darkness. We had said 'I love you' so many times since we came here, I tried to compose myself, replaying in my mind that Nick will be ok. I walked back to Ian and the girls.

"So we follow Nick let's go." I said, helping Ian up, with Kelly and Sarah helping him up as well.

XOXO

_Nick's Pov_

I ran as fast as my legs could take me and I finally got in view to the centre, the sounds of my boots were crunching against rocky ground. I tried to make my goodbye to Lily, calm as possible because on the inside I was quite scared to go on my own. But I couldn't risk her coming with me, in case I get picked off by a raptor. I walked into the dishevelled building, flashing my flashlight around; I walked towards the wall and saw the Jurassic park logo and a picture of the island that would have been completed. "Oh man." i gasped it was completely ruined all of it. All because of John Hammond. I walked into a room with lights and a table with a machine and a speakerphone realizing this is the phones, I walked over and saw a button that said WARNING 180 VOLTS. I took a deep breath and took a chances and pushed it, a light bulb exploded he ignored it and set the communicator and coordinates into place, as i tried to get a signal. I cursed under my breath, then finally got through, "CQ, this is InGen operations harvest leader to harvest base. Repeating, I'm calling for InGen harvest leader seeking InGen harvest base."

"Go ahead, harvest leader." The voice replied, I nearly smiled in relief, "Yeah the operation has suffered severe causalities. The survivors are now in mortal danger. I need you to send rescue immediately. Our co-ordinates are 9' 58' north, 85." I carried on, smiling because help was finally coming for us.

XOXO

After about nearly ten minutes trying to get Ian up, we walked around searching for Nick and the communications centre. Sarah and Kelly were holding hands as me and Ian were walking in front of them. We walked through the gates, Ian was managing to lead us with his limping leg. There were cars and jeeps that looked deserted. The whole place looked deserted!

Nick was supposed to meet us here. Unless we are at the wrong place? I wouldn't let the obvious thing come to my mind, for the reason why he wasn't here. I couldn't think like that. He said he would come back and he will.

"NICK!" Ian shouted, as we walked around.

"NICK! HONEY!" I shouted as loud as I could, so he could hear me wherever he was.

"NICK! NICK! NICK! NICK VAN OWEN!" Ian said once again, using his full title. That felt familiar because Nick was the one who shouted Sarah's full name, and Ian said, "How many Sarah's do you think is on this island."

That was when we didn't have any idea on what we were getting ourselves into.

"NICK!" I shouted again looking around. It felt too quiet, and we walked around a car. We saw a like a building with lights on. He might be in there. I made to go in there, when I heard a screech and thump. I spun around to see Sarah screaming and plunged on the floor, with a velociraptor I think it was called.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and back up against Ian and Kelly. Kelly screamed, the raptor tore through Sarah's backpack, as she struggled to get it off and Sarah got free and ran to us. "Oh shit!" I shouted as two other raptors appeared beside us.

Please please be ok Nick, and get help for us. I prayed.

_I know it's being a couple of days since I last updated, but I never felt like writing I don't know what was wrong, also am starting College next Thursday so I hope to get it finished by then._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. Going Home

Going Home

_Chapter 13_

Ian had his hand in a tight grip on Kelly and Sarah's arm, while I had my hand on Sarah's as we ran around the car away from the raptor, "Ahhhhhh!" we screamed as two other raptors appeared. Kelly fell, me and Sarah grabbed her as Ian grabbed a piece of pole and distracted the raptors.

"Here, here, here, here!" he shouted, as the raptors came to us. We scrambled away, "INSIDE ANYWHERE!"

We took off without another thought, and we ran towards the building. The raptors jumped up on the jeep and towards us "GO INSIDE!" Sarah screamed and we slammed the door, we could hear the snarls and banging from the outside. The building from the inside was dusty and had straw on the floor. We backed up against the pole as the raptors were banging on the door furiously.

I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest, Kelly was breathing harshly looking up to us, with a face on what do we do? Sarah looked like she was thinking of something.

"What do we do?" I whispered, shaking with fear.

No reply from either of them, we walked backwards, Sarah had as hand on Kelly's arm. We felt hard behind us, and our legs automatically kicked the wall behind us. We turned to see the wall was not stone it was wood.

"Come on come on dammit." I shouted kicking it.

We found ourselves making digging the ground, to get under the door. We looked back to see the claws working under the other door to get under as well. Our breathing was harsh and heavy. I didn't even have time to think about anything else right now, but to get out of here.

Our tired hands worked furiously to create a large hole so we could fit through the gap. The door was banging louder as the raptors were getting closer to fitting the hole; we kept looking over our shoulders to see how far they were getting.

The hole we were creating was getting bigger; the light was shining under us now. The raptors smelt under the door, and Sarah kicked a piece of wood, which loosened, she looked under the door for any danger. She got up, "Go, Go." She instructed to Kelly.

"Where do I go when am out?"

"We are right behind you-" A raptor crashing through the hole as Kelly was began crawling out, she screamed and we jumped backwards.

"SHIT!" I screamed, we jumped and climbed on to the wall, anything we could reach to climb up. I pulled myself on a large pole and wiggled myself up it. It had upper layers of wood on top so we could balance. "Urghh."

The raptor was stuck between the door and the floor so it was stuck. "Oh my God." I whimpered leaning my head across the wall. There was no hope now.

Suddenly the door swung open and it was Ian. "LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT!" We shouted in unison.

He looked at us then the raptor still stuck, "UP HERE! UP HERE!" As on cue, the raptor was free and strinding towards Ian. Oh God.

"Hurry!" I shouted at him, the raptor screamed and Ian ran towards the wall and jumped on the boxes to reach the standing bit just below us. The raptor missed him by inches, Kelly moved away from us, to look at the raptor walking towards Ian because it jumped up where he was.

"Kelly?" I said in confusion, she was walking slowly away from us.

"Kelly. Kelly no!" Sarah shouted, and then it hit me.

Kelly jumped on the pole and swung herself over it several times before she shouted the raptor it looked at her, and she flipped over it and her legs pushed the raptor out the window. My mouth dropped open, Kelly landed on her feet.

I jumped down as well, surprisingly on my feet. Kelly was panting, before I could get to her Ian was by her. "The school cut you from the team?" he said disbelievingly.

Before he could answer, "GET OUT HERE! GET OUTTA HERE GO!"

We heard another snarl. My stomach dropped, "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" I screamed but Ian grabbed my arm and Kelly's and we were pulled out of the building.

There was nothing out here, thankfully. "What about Sarah?" Kelly panted as we ran around the building.

"She'll be fine." Ian said.

We stopped and waited for Sarah to come, if she did.

"AHHHHH!" We heard from the top, of the building. Ian held Kelly close to his chest, oh no. I hope she's ok. It would destroy Ian and Kelly.

We heard raptor snarls and the next thing we heard a large yelp and tumble. Then a smash, Sarah came through the window on her back. Ian sighed in relief and helped her up.

The next thing we heard was a sound of a helicopter. Nick must have called them, that means he is ok. We ran around to see the lights of the copter and the person I was most dying to see Nick!

"COME ON LETS GO!" Nick shouted from the steps of the centre holding a flashlight. The helicopter was landing on top of the building.

I laughed aloud, "NICK!" I screamed with tears of joy. We were finally leaving this place and I was so happy Nick was still here and with me. I left Ian and Sarah and Kelly who looked behind them to see if the raptors were following us.

"COME ON LETS GO LETS GO!"

Every step closer I got the more happier I felt, "NICK!" without another glance behind me, I knew the others were following me.

"COME ON COME LETS GO!" I fell into his arms as I reached him, but unfortunately we had to separate and wait for the others to run past and he had one hand on my back the other holding the flashlight as we ran up the steps of the entrance to the roof to get to the copter.

I held a hand to Kelly's back as she was wobbly. We finally reached the end of the stairs and a man was there. "Come on let's go!" A man said, as we got up there. "What about the others? There is more survivors!"

"Another chopper's coming sir, get on!" he shouted. Nick had to hold my waist as I nearly fell down onto the ground; he placed me by Sarah who was looking out the window. Ian got Kelly in, sat her on the other side of Nick, and got in next to her. The man shut chopper door, soon after we lifted into the air.

Kelly was in a state of shock and looked like she was about to cry again. Ian put his hand on her head, and one around her. "You're ok it's over now." Sarah looked as if they were going to pass out. I had my head on Nick's chest my arms tight around his torso. "We're safe now, babe It's alright." He murmured into my greasy muddy hair. While Sarah closed her eyes. "That's one souvenir they won't be taking with them." Nick said holding two bullets with his free hand, I looked at them and he let them fall to the ground.

A few minutes were a piece of silence, Nick was stroking my hair, kissing it every now and then, until Sarah spoke up, "Oh my God." and we looked at her. She opened the copter door, and looked out. Kelly stayed in her seat as I had somehow found the strength to look out, with Ian Nick looked out, and we saw the female Tyrannosaur in a cage that kept it locked, it was unconscious and the team were around it. We realized they were taking it back to the states.

Nick looked at each one of us. Before pulling me, back me against his chest. "God, I love you." I whispered, into his shirt. He kissed my forehead. Before all this, we hated been so openly affectionate, but from the nightmare we had just been through. I think we were aloud.

_Chapter 13 finished. Next one is epilogue. Stick around for that._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue.

_WARNING: THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS A HIGH T RATING. NEARLY A LOVE SCENE._

_Three weeks later_

It had been three weeks since we escaped the island; we just about escaped with only cuts and bruises. Ian and Sarah were not injured much, but Kelly was the worst out of all of us. She had been emontially and mentally scared. Nick's parents and my parents were furious when they found out what we had been through on the island. The day we came back from the island, it was still night time around three a.m. at San Diego hospital, we all rushed in to get seen too. Then we all had a change of clothes and wash, before, Ian left Kelly with us at the hospital. Ian and Sarah left to go to the dock to see the Tryannosaur Rex imported, and to send it back to the island.

That never worked well at all, because less than an hour later. The T Rex was roaming through San Diego, it was like Isla Sorna. But worse! The Rex stayed away from the hospital thankfully, and thankfully our families never saw it they were all in bed. I heard that quite a few people got killed. We saw the boat on the news going back to the island, with boats around it, keeping it secure and safe as possible. Ian and Sarah went to get the baby from the InGen facility, and lure the Rex back into the boat and closed the doors, after Sarah tranquilized it. Ludlow was eaten, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved but guilty for feeling happy. Even after the hell, he put us through.

Around five thirty in the morning they came back looking exhausted, just like we were. Me and Nick got a taxi home and soon as we got home, we headed right for the bedroom and collapsed on it. Not even taking our clothes off to change to our pyjamas. We were mentally and physically exhausted.

The next day we went to see my mom and dad, and to see Jack. He was so happy to see us; we gave him many cuddles. My mom embraced me with bone crashing hugs, kisses and served us with a four-course meal that we happily ate. We were starving, since we had no proper food for two days. My dad gave me a hug, and thanked Nick for keeping me safe.

The day after that we drove to Los Angeles to see Nick's mom and dad, who lavished him with hugs, kisses, and pulled me into them as well, because I was like a daughter to them. His mom gave us a lovely meal, we spent time on the beach, and we took Jack with us as we told them what happened on the island. Nick's mom started crying going on about how she could of lost her son.

After a week of relaxation, we still weren't ready to go out and work yet, so me and Nick decided to take a break for a month or two, to adjust and heal. Therefore, I got a little job as a waitress and Nick got a job for a newspaper photographer. He only wanted to do that still, so he got that job.

We went out and met up with Sarah and Ian for dinner one night and for lunch with Kelly one day as well. John Hammond was paying us extra money for what happened.

"Good, he has a right too." Nick said, sharply. Me him, Ian and Sarah was sitting in a diner.

"Nick," I warned. I knew he was right, but he didn't need to been so harsh about it. I looked across to him, as Sarah was sitting next to me, and Ian and Nick were facing us.

"What, Lil? You think after everything we had been through, I don't deserve to be angry about it?"

"Of course, you do. It's just he never knew this was going to happen."

"He never knew Jurassic Park was going to happen the way it did." he argued.

"Nick is right Lily. What john did the first time, ok that was an accident and I forgive him for that. But the second time, he knew what we were going into-"Ian said.

"Yeah but he warned us to stay on the outer rim-"I cut in. Sarah was the only one who wasn't in the conversation.

"Come on its over now." Sarah tried to say.

"He knows how exactly how those animals worked, and Ludlow he knew it and just drove in to it. And look what happened to us. I think we deserve the extra money. This was my second time at almost death experience."

"I agree with you, I do think we deserve it. But it's not John's fault." All he wanted to make sure was that the animals were safe, so the government do not bomb Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna.

"Not his fault?" Nick asked, like I was crazy. This was going to pretty hard to let go.

_XOXO_

_Now_

We were fully healed from our injuries now. And I was trying to get all the orders in and out in the restaurant I wanted to get home to Nick. He said he was making a special dinner for me tonight and it was a surprise.

"Hi am Lily, would you like any drinks?" I asked a couple.

"Yeah, can we have two Diet Pepsi's please?" The man asked me, with blue crystal eyes. I wrote down the order.

"Sure. I'll be back," I walked off to the bar. I took to medium sized glasses, grabbed some ice with ice grabber and pulled the cord on the Diet Pepsi drink. I filled them up, and put them on a tray. I walked out the bar, and bumped into someone nearly tipping the drinks.

"Oops, sorry." I said, to bumping into Katie the waitress.

"Oh in a hurry are we to get to Nick?" She winked. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yes, he's making me dinner tonight,"

"Oh well, maybe you'll have desert in the bedroom." She replied knowingly. I laughed, "Shhh…. Maybe, maybe not." I walked away. She always turned everything into a sexual comment.

I went back to the couple who were holding hands on the table. I placed them down on the table, and gave them to them. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

Half an hour later, I was driving home. It was around seven thirty five. I pulled up at the drive way, and checked my hair and I already changed my clothes at the restaurant before I left. I put on a tight fitting dress and heels to show off my long legs. I giggled, I had a really good feeling that something was going to happen tonight, something different.

"Hey am home!" I shouted as soon I walked in and I was cut off by Jack running towards me and trying to jump on me. "Hey Jack," I rubbed his head. The kitchen door was closed; I smelt the most delicious food, more delicious than the restaurant.

I opened the kitchen door, and walked into it. My mouth opened in surprise, "Oh my Gosh." Before me was the kitchen lit nothing but candles around the place, the kitchen table set for two, with wine glasses and red wine, music playing the kitchens drawn, and the food dished up in plates. Then there was Nick standing by the counter, looking handsome. He had a shirt with pants on. "Nick." I whispered, mesmerized by the kitchen and how cosy it looks. We had never went this far before on cooking dinner.

Nick had definitely had something up his sleeve. "Hey Lil." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, Nick. What's this?" I asked gesturing to the room.

"This Lily is dinner." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed walking towards him, "Obviously, what's the occasion?"

"Do they have to be?"

"Well, you never do this, so yeah. It's not our anniversary or nothing."

He pulled me towards the table and sat me down, "Well I just figured since we haven't done it in a while and with everything that's happened."

I smiled happily. "Of course." I still did not believe him, he was hiding something.

I looked down at the steaming food, it was lagasana. My favourite food, "You cooked my favourite."

"Yep. Anything for you Lil." I laughed at him.

"So how was your day?" I asked him, as we tucked in.

"Mm. Ok, I guess the paper want me to take photos of birds in the street for a bird rescue operation they are planning to do." he said, sipping his wine.

"That is strange." I laughed.

We talked about silly things and not once did the mention of the island came up. We didn't want it to either. We just wanted to forget we ever went there, but it was too late. Nick was quite fidgety as well, through the dinner. It was quite weird; he was normally relaxed and laid back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him, finishing my food. He was dwindling his thumbs nervously.

"What? Nothing's wrong." He tried to laugh, but it came out chocked.

I brushed a piece of a hair out my eye and cocked an eyebrow, "Really? You have been moving none stop since I sat down. Are you ok?" I said, putting my hand on his shaking one.

"Nick, your trembling." I said worriedly, now I knew something was wrong.

He took a deep breath, and stood up pulling his hand away from mine. Next thing I knew he was kneeling before me.

I had goose bumps coming over me.

"Babe." He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked confused, he took my hand in his stroking the back of it.

"I've wanting to ask you something now." He confessed, my heartbeat skipped up.

"Yeah?" I said, pulling my head to the side.

"Well, here goes…Lily from the day we first met, I was captivated by you. I couldn't keep my eyes of you, and I knew that I had to speak to you so when I sat next to you in class for the first time. I had butterflies. I never ever had butterflies for any other girl, until you. When we first kissed, I was so scared you would pull away, but when you didn't, I felt happiness explode inside of me. When I first told you I loved you and when we made love for the first time, all I could think about was how beautiful you were and how lucky I was to have you."

Emotion was coursing through me, was he going to?

"I know we said we would wait a couple of years, but after the island it made me realize that life's too short, and precious to waste. When I thought we were going to die, I had never felt so scared in my life. Not knowing whether I would be able to talk to you again, kiss you again, hold you again or touch you, or make love you again, or see our dog and our families again. I realized that I can't live without you, even though it sounds cheesy." He laughed and looked up with hopeful eyes.

"So what am trying to say, Lily Anne Summers would you do the incredible honour of becoming Mrs Lily Van Owen?" holding out a perfect and the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. It was a beautiful diamond one, not too fancy or classy but just perfect.

Tears were streaming down my tears, tears of joy and happiness. He brushed my tears away. "Oh Nick, yes of course!" I laughed throwing myself into his arms, sending us both tumbling to the ground. He laughed along with me, and pulled us up so I was sitting in his lap on the floor.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." I said, as he took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. I looked at him, and grabbed the back of his neck pulled him in to me. I kissed him, my mouth opened for him, allowing him to slide his tongue against mine. My arms went around his neck, and he pulled me up and setting me on my feet, we broke apart.

_**HIGH T RATING.**_

"I want you." I said, breathing heavily, my body was coursing with need and lust. I wanted him now.

"I want you too." He said, his eyes turning dark with desire. I grabbed his chest and pulled him to me again, the desert of covered chocolate strawberries forgotten. As I kissed him again this time, his hands went on my thighs and he lifted me up onto his waist. My hands tangled in his hair, as his tongue curled with mine. We pulled away, breathing heavily from our kiss and the lust that was taking over us. I grinded my hips against his, we both moaned, he squeezed my bum, as I grounded my hips harder onto him. "Oh God." I gasped, kissing him and he kissed me harder while moving me to the wall, slamming a hand to the wall beside me. My heels fell off my feet, and I moved over his erection, digging my feet into his bum to pull me into him deeper. We needed to get our clothes off right now.

I pulled away from the kiss, panting. "N-Nick, l-let's go up-stair…stairs." I breathed, as he kissed my neck.

"Why?" he panted, moving down to my chest, taking the straps down. I stopped him, "Am not doing this in a kitchen." I said, firmly.

He grunted, and pulled me off the wall, he kissed my neck as he opened kitchen door, nearly tripping over Jack who was lying outside. "Oops, sorry Jack," I laughed.

I pulled open the buttons on his shirt, as he carried me up the stairs. "I need you," I gasped kissing his throat and neck.

He pushed me on our bed, crawling on top of me. He kissed me forcefully, putting his legs between mine, his hands resting on side of my head. I scraped my fingers through his scalp. He pulled on my dress, while I slid his shirt away from his chest. His muscly chest, covered with a few cuts and a bruise. I leant up to kiss his chest; I kissed over each cut and bruise. He growled and pushed me back on to my back looking up into his deep dark eyes. Our hips grinding into each other wrapping my legs around him. He moaned his head falling back and I reached up to kiss his neck again.

"How about I show you how fast I can really go." He whispered huskily, into my neck, biting it. He said that when we were in the trailer, mending the baby Rex's leg. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

We hadn't been intimate like this since before we left for the island, and Nick well he was a man a man with needs. My dress was at my waist now, and all that was left was my black silky bra. He kissed my chest and down towards my bra. "So beautiful." He whispered, and cupped my breast, in his large hand, squeezing it and massaging it tenderly.

"Oh Nick," I moaned loudly, arching into his touch.

I pulled his other hand on to my face so he could caress it. "I love you so much." I said looking in his desire filled eyes that had love, want, need, lust in them.

"I love you." He said back capturing my lips in his own.

XOXO

I was curled up in his arms, my head on his chest. We finished just over an hour ago, it was nearing two am. We had been at it for nearly five hours, we were exhausted all right. Let's just say we did have desert in the bedroom. All I said was his name all night, he the same. We really earned it though, from been nearly killed by dinsoaurs and eaten. I think so…I looked at the diamond on my finger that was sparkling, in the moonlight. I smiled, tiredly. It was mind blowing, this time more passionate, rough, and sexy.

From our adventure in site b, we realized a couple of things. A) Is that life is what you make it, and don't make stupid choices that would end up getting you killed. B) Those dinosaurs they were just animals created into the wrong century. Doing what they do. C) Don't waste a single moment of your life cause you don't know how many moments you'll miss.

Nick and me were finally engaged. We would go around the world together, and explore new things take pictures, have a family, and be together. Isla Sorna was going to one of the stories I would tell to my children. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Nick Van Owen, and I couldn't have been happier. I snuggled up more into the arms of my fiancée happy and in love.

And most importantly we survived.

_Well that was the end of Island Of Death….I really enjoyed writing it. I know the last bits got a little high T rating there, but there is no Nick Van Owen stories any were on the Jurassic Park archive, so I thought why not? He was yummy after all. I have never done a lemon before and I think that is the farthest I would go to writing a lemon._

_I want to thank my only review that has been there for every single chapter- _

_hydra350.-You've been amazing, we both love Nick Van Owen and Vince Vaughn I don't think I would have continued this if you never reviewed on every chapter. So thank you. X_

_My other Reviewers- _

_A-Thanks, this story is completed now, you can read all of it. Hope you like it._

_Rubii- Thanks for that review. Read the rest, then tell me what you think._

_Until next time then._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
